


To Kill a Devil

by asharaofthedawn



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bloody, Death, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Masturbation, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Obsession, Religious Imagery, Sexy Times, Stabbing, Stalking, The killing eve au no one asked for, more tags with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: Matt Murdock is an FBI agent. Elektra is an assassin. Their worlds are going to collide in ways they never imagined. A Killing Eve au.





	1. Blood Money

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachmaisie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/gifts).



> I’m going to be adding scenes and taking away scenes from the show. It’s going to be very similar in some ways, and completely unique in others.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also my Spanish is rusty, so if any Spanish is wrong let me know. I’ll correct it.

  **ROME**

 

 Mr. Hirochi will be a deadman in mere minutes. The poison Elektra has sneaked into his teacup will soon collapse his lungs and stop his heart. Making the businessman's death appear a heart attack.

Elektra smiles innocently as she sips her own tea. Mentally patting herself on the back for a job well done. No one suspects a thing.

The coughing starts and she knows it's time to go. Slip out before chaos erupts. Elektra pulls her Chanel bag over her shoulder, and can barely hide her grin as she walks out the door.

 

 **NEW** **YORK**

 

Matt Murdock wildly taps his cane back and fourth as he rushes to one of the FBI buildings. He can't be late for this meeting. It's very important, and if he wants any chance of a promotion he needs to be there.

Matt had originally planned to be a lawyer, but he eventually decided his calling was to join the FBI. He'd help the world more as an FBI agent then as a lawyer. Or at least that's what he thought. 

He's never been sent into the field because of his blindness, (and the fact that they don't know about his abilities). He works a desk job. Filing and keeping everything in place. There's many days Matt wishes he was in a law office. Then he at least be doing something impactful. Most days he looks into cases he's not supposed too. Assassinations mostly. A robbery here and there. 

There's a series of assassinations all over Europe and North America that have one connection. They're committed with some type of sword. A gun is never used. The assassin makes each kill personal. Doesn't do a quick shot to the head.

The FBI doesn't seem interested in looking into it. Even though there's been at least four people assassinated the same way.

Matt avoids crashing into his friend Ray Nadeem as he races into the meeting room. Still wrapped up in his thoughts. "You made it just in time!" Ray's voice brings him back to reality. 

"I overslept." He plunks himself into a nearby chair. Ray leans over and begins to whisper, (he's unaware of Matt's senses).

"They're going to talk about the French Ambassador's murder, and then the promotion."

"How do you know that?" Matt pries. 

"Karen. Actually she was going to tell you, but since you were late she told me instead." 

"And how did she find out?"

"How do you think?"

"Frank. It's always Frank." Matt murmurs with a slight smile. Frank and Karen have only ever been friends, but everyone can see there's more going on. They just haven't taken the first step yet. 

Speak of the devil, Frank walks in with Samantha Reyes at his side. Reyes is sadly the head of Matt's department.

"Hello." Her eyes run over them all with vague disgust. She believes herself superior in all ways. A real snob.

Frank slides a piece of paper to Matt while Reyes puts on the projector. Matt runs his fingers across the braille and takes in the information.

*Jean-Marc Beauchamp, French Ambassador.

*Forty-one years old.

*Stabbed in a side street after leaving a sushi restaurant with his girlfriend Maria Martinez (Cuban immigrant).

*Miss. Martinez wasn't attacked.

"Mr. Beauchamp's murder is a matter of urgency. The French embassy is up in arms over it, and they want it solved ASAP. Especially if the assailant decides to go after anyone else." Reyes puts on the first slide.

"What we know is that Mr. Beauchamp was stabbed quickly and lethally in his carotid artery. He bled to death before help arrived. Miss. Martinez, his girlfriend, wasn't touched." Frank tells them. 

"It could've been anyone," Reyes pushes a button on her remote, going to the next slide. "As we know Mr. Beauchamp was very vocal about his... beliefs."

"You mean he was a raging misogynist." Matt's fellow agent Dinah Madani speaks up.

"You could put it that way. We all know there's been protests against the late Mr. Beauchamp because of this. Meaning a protestor might've killed him."

"A female protestor most likely." Matt says without thinking. "As Dinah said the guy was a raging misogynist. He never would've suspected a woman to do something like this. He would've let her get close. Even with all the protests against him."

"We have no proof of that Mr. Murdock." Reyes says sharply. "You can't make assumptions." Matt wants to point out that she had assumed it was a protestor, but decides against it.

Frank's body language tells Matt he considering it, but doesn't openly support him.

They finish running down the rest of the facts and Reyes clears her throat. "As you all know Ben Urich has decided to retire. Leaving a vacant position. We've talked over it, and have chosen his replacement." She walks over to Matt's side of the table. "Congratulations Ray. We're sure you'll do amazing."

Ray's elated and surprised. Matt can't help but be happy for him. Even though he had wanted the position desperately. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Congrats Nadeem." Frank pats him on the back. Reyes mutters another congratulations as she leaves the room. Not bothering to say goodbye to anyone else.

"I have to call Seema!" Ray hugs him before pulling out his phone. He steps out of the room, but Matt can still hear him talking to his wife excitedly. 

Frank leans closer to Matt. "We need Maria to talk, and you're the one she'll most likely open up too. You're quite the charmer Murdock."

"Aww thanks Frank. I'm touched." Matt mockingly puts his hand over his heart. Frank smacks him on the back like he did with Ray, but a lot harder. Yet he isn't trying to actually hurt him, he knows Matt can take it. 

"Go see her as soon as possible."

"You got it." Matt smiles to himself after Frank leaves. He's finally being given more responsibility. He can't wait to see what more doors will open for him.

 

**ROME**

 

Elektra climbs up the steps to her flat and opens the door. She pulls her yellow sundress over her head, and grabs her best silk robe. She slips it on and tightly ties the sash around her waist. She turns on her portable radio and Vivaldi fills the room.

Elektra sits down in front of her vanity mirror, and pulls her hair out of a bun. It falls and frames her face flatteringly.  She tugs and pulls at her skin. Checking for any wrinkles. When none are found, she grins. "Perfect. As always."

Elektra opens her makeup bag and pulls out white powder. She covers her face with it, and coughs when she inhales some. Once she can breathe again, she dumps a bottle of prescription pills on her nightstand, and throws herself onto her bed. She positions herself like she positioned the politician she killed in London, and plays dead.

Ten minutes later she hears her front door creak open. Stick's here.

His walking cane taps against the floor and hits the edge of her bed. "I can hear you breathing Ellie."

She doesn't move an inch. " _Elektra_." He goes to hit the bottom of her foot, but she springs up and yells. 

"Ahhh!!" Stick jumps. Elektra beams.

"You got me." He admits.

"I did!" Elektra announces cheerfully as she makes her way to her red velvet couch. She sits down and adjusts her robe.

Stick hands her a wad of cash. Payment for killing Hirochi this morning. She runs her fingers over it quickly. Counting it. "Quite the bloody affair. Your kill of the ambassador." He comments offhandedly. Though really it's not offhanded at all. Stick never says anything without a reason.

"What about it?" 

"They'd like your next kill to have less blood." Elektra raises her eyebrows and shrugs.

"I'm sensational. I can kill anyway they like."

"Good." He passes her a postcard. Venice is written in bold print on the front. On the back is the victim's name. Francesco Franco. His address is scrawled underneath it.

"Aww, I was hoping it was out of the country." She pouts dramatically.

"Don't give me that bull Ellie. We both know you love Venice." She nods, even though he can't see her doing it. 

"I have to pack." Elektra announces suddenly and enters her walk in closet.

"You'll only be there for a day." 

"I still need to have outfit options." She calls back from her closet. Stick shakes his head and lets himself out.

 

 **NEW** **YORK**

 

After the meeting, Matt heads to the police station Maria Martinez is currently being held in. She'll be moved to another location soon. As soon as they decide what that location will be.

He brings Elena Cardenas (a colleague soon to retire), with him to translate. Matt knows some Spanish because of his wife Claire, but not enough to speak with Maria. Maria (sadly for him), doesn't speak any English.

When they enter the room, Matt is hit with the smell of booze. Hard liquor most likely. Elena whispers, "she looks ready to fall out of her chair." That's not good. Not at all.

"We'll try to talk with her. She still might be able to help." Matt pulls out a chair for Elena, then himself.

"Miss. Martinez, I'm Matt Murdock and this is my colleague Elena Cardenas. We wanted to ask you some questions." Matt sneakily pulls out his phone and hits record. 

Elena speaks to her and Maria mumbles something back. "She said whatever." Maria then lets out a loud laugh. Startling them both. Her words slur together as she speaks to Elena again. "Her words are unintelligible, and she's mostly swearing."

"It's been a hard night for her. Ask her if she saw anything during the murder." Elena nods her head and speaks in rapid Spanish. Maria speaks for a minute or two. 

"It's still unintelligible." Elena says apologetically.

"Ask her if the killer was a man or a woman." Elena asks Maria the question, and then sighs in defeat when she answers.

"I still can't understand her."

"That's fine Elena. Right now the main priority is getting her into a hospital, and sobering her up."

"I'll arrange everything." Elena smiles at him. 

Matt smiles back as he packs up his things, and then turns to Maria. " _Estás_ _borracho_. ¡ _A_ _la_ _cama_!" 

"You speak Spanish?" Elena asks surprised.

"My wife is Cuban. I've picked up some phrases."

As he taps his way down the hall, he hears a guard ask Elena what he said. "You're drunk. Get in bed." Matt can't help but let out a laugh as he turns a corner.

 

**VENICE**

 

Elektra walks through the streets of Venice eating Gelato. She wears a loose rose pink top, and a pair of jean shorts. Sturdy but cute sandals are on her feet. 

When there's no one in sight, she opens up her Chanel bag and pulls out a gold hairpin.She puts her hair up in a bun, and pins the hairpin in it.

She crouches down, and runs to the house that belongs to Francesco Franco. Elektra climbs up the side of the house, and enters through an open balcony door.

She sneakily walks through the house, avoiding guards at every turn. She ends up in what she assumes is the master bedroom. Elektra looks around and spots a closest door. She opens the closet, and rummages through it until she finds a dress she likes. Elektra throws away her own clothes, and slips on a light blue sundress. 

Afterwards, she follows the sound of music, and finds that Francesco is having a party downstairs. She easily blends into the crowd as she quietly stalks him. 

She keeps her distance and watches him closely. When he jokingly pours water over his grandson's head, Elektra sees her opening. She sneaks back upstairs, and finds Francesco’s grandson trying to dry himself. 

" _That_ _was_ _mean_ _of_ _him_ ,  _wasn't_ _it_?" She asks him in fluid Italian. Feigning sympathy.

" _Yes_ _it_ _was_." The little boy pouts.

" _Do_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _get_ _him_ _back_?" She smiles mischievously, and the little boy grins.

Francesco comes upstairs looking for his grandson after a few minutes, and Elektra is waiting.

She had convinced the little boy to stay hidden for ten minutes. To worry his grandfather, and get back at him. He agreed. Not knowing he was signing his _Nonno's_ death certificate. 

Francesco ends up in his master bedroom. Calling his grandson's name. 

Elektra is hidden in the closet, hairpin in hand. Francesco opens his closet and sees her. He's alarmed at the sight of her, and goes to cry for help. Before he can speak, she quickly stabs him in the eye with her hairpin. She pushes the hidden button on the top. Injecting lethal poison into Francesco. 

As the old man writhes in agony, she silently slips back out of the house. Entirely unfazed.

 

 **NEW** **YORK**

 

The smell of baking soda and dish soap fill Matt's nose as he enters his apartment. 

"Hey M!" Santino (their neighbour) waves to him from Matt's kitchen table

"Santino just waved." Claire tells Matt and kisses his cheek. She sits down beside Santino, and passes him more dish soap. 

"Hey Santino." Matt loosens his tie and puts down his briefcase.

"I'm helping with his science project because his mom had to work." Claire explains. 

"No need to explain. Santino is always welcome here." Matt's phone announces a text from Ray and he walks into his bedroom to hear it.

'The camera footage is back and it's a dude. Thought you'd want to know.' Damn it! He was confident it was a woman. Matt scratches his head. 

'Did you see the footage?' 

'No, but Reyes told me.'

'I was so sure it was a woman.' He types back.

'You can't always be right Matt lol. See you tomorrow.' Matt sighs and changes into more comfortable clothes. 

He grabs a beer and sits down on their living room couch. "Hey Santino?"

 "Yeah M?" 

"Would you mind translating something for me?"

"What can Santino translate that I can't?" Claire asks. Half teasing, half serious.

"I need you too, but I thought I'd be polite and ask our guest first." He gives her charming smile. 

"Uh huh." Claire says half convinced, and sits down beside him. Matt places his phone on the coffee table, and hits 'play' on the recording of his conversation with Maria.

A few moments in Claire speaks up. "This girl is out of it." 

"Yup. Elena couldn't get anything out of her. Do you recognize any of this Santino? Any slang?"

"What do you need?" Santino asks. Matt can tell he's taking this very seriously.

"The description of the killer." They listen for some more.

"She's definitely using slang. She said the killer had a _papaya_. Meaning a... vagina." Santino’s cheeks heat up. 

"So it's definitely a woman then?"

"Yup." _I_ _was_ _right_! Matt thinks excitingly.

"Anything other descriptions?" 

"She's short. Black hair and black eyes. According to Maria, the killer is a small psycho." He kisses Claire quickly, and pats Santino on the shoulder.

"Thank you. This helped a lot." He picks up his phone again. "I've got to make a call." Matt steps into their bathroom and dials Karen. 

"Karen speaking."

"I'm so glad you're still at work." Matt blurts out. 

"Uh.. okay."

"I need you to look something up for me." He can already hear her typing on her computer. "All the women assassins we have listed. It's for the Beauchamp case."

"Got it." He hears her type some more. "I don't think this'll help the case." 

"Why not?"

"All the women assassins we have listed are dead."

"Damn it!" Matt swears under his breath.

"Sorry." She apologizes.

"It's not your fault Karen. I'll figure something out. Have a good night."

"You too Matt. Tell Claire I say hi."

"I will." He hangs up. How is he going to find the assassin now? He has no way to trace her and she could be anyone.

 

**ROME**

 

"Wake up Ellie." Stick's gruff voice wakes her.

Elektra makes a noise of annoyance as she opens her eyes. She climbs out from under the covers, and quickly pulls on a robe. Stick takes a seat at her kitchen table. "A few days ago the French ambassador to America was killed. In a CCTV blind spot, which is good. The bad thing is his girlfriend was unharmed, and is now in FBI custody." Stick pulls out a ticket from his pocket. "Your plane leaves in two hours for New York."

"How long will I be there? I need to know how many clothes to bring." Stick sighs.

"A day. Two at most. And you need to be discreet. Your last kill is all over the papers." His voice tells her he's disappointed.

"It wasn't bloody! I did what they asked." She objects half heartedly. "It doesn't matter anyways. Those Americans will never catch me. They're not smart enough." 

"They might." 

"They won't." She says confidently.

"They might."

"They won't." Stick rolls his unfocused eyes.

"Don't be fancy this time. No hairpins or extra sharp knifes. Make it look like a suicide." Elektra snatches the ticket from his hand. 

"First class?"

"Of course."

 

 **NEW** **YORK**

 

Maria has been moved to the nearest hospital and is under guard. Matt’s been sent to check up on her, and has been made in charge of her security. Before he left for the hospital, he told Ray what Maria said. Ray dismissed most if it, (and was mad when he found out Matt had been looking into the case on his own.) 

Matt brings Santino with him. Though Ray and Santino's parents don't know. They'd never agree, and he needs a translator.

Matt's sure that the Beauchamp killer is the same assassin he's seen all over Europe. Everything fits her M.O. A blade of some sort is used, it's a gruesome affair, and the assassin makes it personal. Santino and Maria will help him confirm this. 

They're let into her room, and see she's asleep. "She's not up for an interview." Her nurse tells them.

"I understand." He points to Santino. "This is Maria's cousin. He just wanted to stop in and say hi."

"I'll leave you guys alone then." The nurse takes Maria's food tray and leaves. Santino takes a seat beside Maria.

"Is this legal?" Matt avoids his question.

"I'm just going to get a drink, I'll be right back. You'll be fine."

As Matt's filling up his cup, a nurse comes up beside him and gets ice chips. Her posture and general energy tell Matt something is off. "Are you alright?"

She turns to face him, her hair ponytail swishing in the air. He can feel her eyes running over his face. Drinking him in. "I'm fine." He picks up a French accent, and the fact that she's hiding something.

Before he can ask any further question, she turns on her heels and leaves.

Matt phone rings 'Ray' and he steps into a nearby bathroom. "There is no CCTV footage." Ray says bluntly.

"What?"

"I asked to see the CCTV footage, just so you'd shut up about it, and Frank said there is no footage. The murder happened in a CCTV blind spot." 

"We've been lied too." Matt states. 

"You need to watch over Maria as closely as possibly. She's in very real danger." The overwhelming smell of blood hits Matt's nose. A strong amount of it is coming from Maria's room.

He drops his phone and runs back to her hospital room. Forgetting to act like a blind man.

The hospital is deathly quiet, and all the nurses that were there before are lying dead. Matt wants to stop, but he can't. He needs to get to Maria and Santino.

He almost throws up from the smell of blood when he gets to her room. All her nurses and guards are dead, and her throat has been sliced.

Matt places his hands around her throat. Trying to stop the bleeding. "Maria stay with me! Please!" He pleads. "Somebody help me!" He screams and hits the nurse call button repeatedly.

Maria lets out one last shaky breath, and dies in his arms.

Santino's footsteps come down the hall, and Matt senses the shock fill him as he sees the murder scene. He drops his bag of chips, and his mouth falls open.

Matt begins to cry.

* * *

 After he's cleaned of Maria's blood, he's is brought back to the FBI Bureau to face consequences.

Reyes and Frank come in. Reyes is characteristically unsympathetic. "You brought a minor without his parents permission to see a crime scene witness! You let our witness die! You manipulated said witness, and have conducted an illegal investigation! Several people are dead and it's all your fault! You're fired."

"You're a dick." He spits at her. "And I was right. I found that out with my _illegal_ investigation!" Matt stands up. Reyes scoffs.

"What were you right about?" Frank speaks up. 

"What?"

"What were you right about Murdock?" Frank asks again.

"About the assassin being a woman. Maria confirmed it."

"How did Maria confirm it? Elena couldn't understand her."

"Maria said the killer had a _Papaya_ -" Reyes cuts him off. 

"How did you know any of this?" She raises her voice. 

"I secretly recorded our conversation and had Santino translate it okay!" He yells.

"Disgraceful." Reyes scoffs again. The room is silent for a few moments before Ray speaks up,

"I'm I-" Ray gets cut off by Reyes.

"You're fired too."

"Just checking." He silently follows Matt out of the room. 

* * *

 Matt is laying in bed when there's a knock on the door. Claire is working a night shift.

He pulls a shirt on, and opens the door. Frank is on the other side. "Can I come in?" 

"Yeah sure." Matt steps back. Frank stays standing in his hallway. 

"We think she's been operating for two years across ten countries. She's highly skilled and untraceable. She's getting arrogant, and staring to show off." He says bluntly.

"Uh..." Matt is lost for words.

"Meet me at Josie's on Wednesday nine AM. I'd like to buy you a drink." Frank opens Matt's door again. "Hope to see you Wednesday." 

Matt stands in his hall confused and excited. It seems his career isn't over yet.


	2. Doctor’s Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elektra faces a challenge, and Matt begins a new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love you’ve given this so far. <33

  **ROME**

 

Elektra dreams about him. The pretty blind man she had seen in the hospital. 

If they had been in any other place, at any other time, she would've proposition him.

She likes to imagine taking him between her silk sheets. His hand placed around her throat; her pussy clenched around his cock.

His mouth looked so very inviting. She daydreams what it would be like to feel his lips against her skin. His teething nipping, his tongue licking. 

Heat pools between her legs at the thought of him. Several times she has had to touch herself to find relief.

A part of her is tempted to try and find him. Track him down. Even to just spend one night with him.

Elektra hasn't done it. Yet. She still has some self control

She's walking down her stairs when she stops dead in her tracks. _He's_ by the front door.

No. It can't be. Why would he be in Rome?

She shakes her head, and realizes the guy only looks like him. " _Ciao_." He speaks up.

Elektra runs her eyes over him again. He's cute enough for a good time. " _Ciao_." She brushes her arm against his as she grabs her mail. 

" _I'm_ _Duncan_." He tells her in broken Italian. 

"Elektra. Nice to meet you." She responds in English. 

"Oh good, you speak English. My Italian isn't up to par." That's an understatement. She's spoken to tourists with a better grasp of the language then this guy, and he seems to be living here.

"Are you new?"

"Yeah just moved in a few weeks ago. I'm studying at Sapienza."

"Would you like to get some Gelato?" She twirls a strand of hair around her finger.

"Now?" Elektra nods. "Okay let's go."

An hour after getting Gelato, they're in his flat. She's riding him hard and fast on his old mattress. 

He's makes weird noises as he comes, and she resists the urge to make a face. Her annoyance is quickly taken over by her own orgasm. It's not the best she's had, but it's satisfying.

She grabs her clothes, and walks back to her flat in her panties and bra. Not caring if anyone sees her. 

Stick is sitting at her table when she comes in. "Please, make yourself at home." Elektra grabs a bottle of tequila from her fridge.

"They're not happy."

"Why?" She takes a swig straight from the bottle.

"You killed seventeen people! And you were supposed to make it look like a suicide!" He growls at her.

"My hand slipped."

"They want you assessed again." Elektra drops the bottle. It hits the floor and shatters into millions of pieces.

 

**NEW YORK**

 

Claire is asleep, making Matt extra quiet as he slips out. Frank said nine o'clock, and Matt refuses to be late.

He finds Josie's easily. He's been there a few times before.

Frank is sitting at a table with a beer and a bowl of peanuts. "Murdock." 

"Frank." Matt grabs a peanut. "Scotch neat Josie."

"Did you have breakfast Murdock?"

"No. Not yet."

"It's not great to drink on an empty stomach, but you gotta work with what you got." Frank opens his bag and pulls out several files. "When someone is fired their things get wiped. I found something interesting among your stuff."

Matt's heart speeds up at his words. Frank pushes the files towards Matt. "You've been looking into cases on your own. Compiling lists and data. You've done more work on assassinations then several other agents combined. I think you'll be the one to find her."

"You want me to find her?" Matt can't believe what he's hearing. Just a few days ago he was fired, and now it seems he's getting rehired. 

"Yes, but you wouldn't be working for Reyes, or even the FBI. You'll be working for me. If you find her, we'll use your work to to bring her into custody."

Frank finishes his beer and looks outside. "I want to show you something." 

"Um, okay." Matt downs his scotch and follows Frank outside. They walks down a few streets before Frank leads him into an alleyway. 

They enter what smells and sounds like a laundromat, and Frank takes them up a couple of floors. Off from the main part of the building is a small office. It smells strongly of the old leather couch in the corner.

"This is where you'll work." Frank leads him to a cork board. Matt runs his fingers across it. "All the work you've done is here on this board. You've managed to figured out a lot about her when there's really nothing to go on. The only true connection is how she kills."

"Shouldn't you be working on this officially?" He still can't believe this is all happening.

"I tried, but they shut me down. Not a good sign Murdock. Someone doesn't want us finding out the truth, but we're going to anyways."

"Aren't there more qualified people for this?"

"Probably, but I know you can do this. And since you've been fired, no one will be looking over your shoulder."

The door swings open, and a guy smelling of mustard and that old leather couch, comes in. "David Lieberman, Matt Murdock. David is my tech guy. He's been gathering the evidence for me, now you need to put it all together." Matt shakes David's hand. 

"So it'll just be me and David?" Matt asks. Skeptical that he can do this with only David's assistance. No matter how talented he is with a computer.

Frank is silent for a moment. Contemplating. "You can have two more people." 

Frank straightens his jacket. "Now get to work. And David, clean up your shit. This place looks like a pigsty. Good thing Murdock is blind. He can't see the mess you've made." 

"Nice to see you too Frank." David calls out as Frank shuts the door.

 

**ROME**

 

" _Bonjour_ _Elektra_ -" Stick cuts Dr. Toulouse off.

"She refuses to speak French."

"Okay then, how have you been lately Elektra? Any stress or anxieties?" 

"Well," she pretends to be giving the question a great deal of thought. "I did hurt my pinky on my last job. And I had a heavy period recently, but other then that I think I'm good." 

"I see, and it seems you've dressed up for this occasion." Dr. Toulouse gesture to the blood red ballgown she's wearing. It has heavy beadwork on the bodice, and several layers of tulle. Elektra plays with the dress and gives him a coy smile. 

"What do you think of the people you work for?" 

"I respect their privacy."

"Do you have any interest in why you're being asked to do what you do?"

"No." He writes in a little brown notebook as she talks.

"When was the last time you worked?" 

"A few days ago." 

"Was it a successful mission?" Elektra shifts in her seat. She wants to say yes, but according to Stick, her employers don't think so.

"I think it was."

"Even though you didn't obey orders?"

"Yes. Thinks get out of hand sometimes. That's life." She brushes off his question.

"Did you speak with anyone you killed?"

"No. Nobody knew I was there until it was too late. Though the girl in the hospital bed tried to plead with me. I ignored her."

"And what did you feel when she pleaded?" 

"Impatient." Dr. Toulouse puts down the notebook, and pulls out two photographs. The first one is of a man being hung.

"What do you see?"

"Nice body." She snickers at the look on Stick's face. He’s not pleased with her answer.

The next photo is of a dead dog. Elektra makes a noise of disgust and looks away. Dead animals aren't appealing to her. 

Dr. Toulouse takes the photos away and pulls out a piece of paper. He pushes it towards her. "Do you still dream about Parker?"

On the paper is a drawing she did of a man's face. His hair is short, and he has a trimmed beard. He has no eyes, nose, or mouth, but he wears a pair of round glasses.

The drawing isn't of any man though, it's her pretty blind man. 

"That's not Parker." She states.

"Then who is it?"

"My brother." She laughs. "That's a lie. I don't have a brother. It's just a man. No one in particular." Elektra isn't going to tell them she's been obsessing over a man she saw once during a mission.

She wants to ask how he got the drawing to begin with, but she already knows the answer. Stick must've taken her sketchbook and given it to Toulouse to analyze. 

"Thank you for your time Elektra." Dr. Toulouse grabs his briefcase. "I'm not going to sign you off."

Her mouth goes slack in shock.

* * *

 She corners Stick once the doctor is gone. "Tell them I'm fine!"

"I'm not going to lie to them Ellie." He pushes past her and into the hall.

"I've already gotten everything I need for my next job!" She trails after him.

”Ellie, it's final. You're not doing that job." He pats her on the head condescendingly. "Go do something normal. Think of this as a vacation of sorts." He closes the door in her face, and she resists the urge to scream.

 

 **NEW** **YORK**

 

Matt‘s cane taps against the ground as he makes his way to his new job. Karen and Ray are already there, waiting for him. Karen gives him a big hug. "I wanted an excuse to quit."

She leans in closer. "I told you Ray would agree." He smiles.

Matt reads over a list of victims once they're inside. "Mark Duplessis, humanitarian. Killed in his hotel room in Madrid. Only people allowed in his room were hotel maids. That’s how she got in. They wouldn't have patted her down, allowing her to sneak in a weapon."

"What about him, Francesco Franco?" Karen points to a picture on the wall.

"Mafia boss. He was murdered at his anniversary party. His wife said she saw a Asian woman she didn't know wearing one of her dresses. Francesco's grandson said an _Asian_ woman was helping him play a trick on his grandfather. She told him to leave and then come back later. When he returned, he found his grandfather dead with a hairpin in his eye, and she was gone."

"Neither wife or child witnessed the kills." Ray points out.

"Yes, but an uninvited woman at a mafia boss’s party stands out. If it was someone they knew, they would've said." Karen pipes up. 

"No one's ever witnessed any of these kills." David joins in. 

"Except for Maria." Matt exhales. "Who ended up murdered herself. Along with sixteen other people."

"Whoever she is, she doesn't like to leave witnesses. I'm surprised she left the grandson alive." Karen takes a sip of her coffee. 

"Maybe she has some type of moral code." David suggests. 

"Maybe."

"We can't tie the Beauchamp killer and the Franco killer together. Maria never said the killer was Asian, just that she was a woman." Ray argues. "Really there's nothing that connects them apart from the killing style."

"The style of the kill is the most important part!" Matt exclaims. "No other assassinations have been done this way!"

"You can't lead this investigation with assumptions Matt. It's not how it's done!" Matt sighs. This is going to be harder then he thought.

He walks over to the office sink, and fills up a glass with water. He lifts the glass to his mouth, then freezes. "David, are you able to get the names and photo ids of the female nurses that were working the night Maria was murdered? I met one shortly before the killings, and I'd like to know if she saw anything." _If_ _she’s_ _still_ _alive._

"But how will you identify her?" Karen pries.

"Her voice. It had a French accent. If there's a nurse that survived that night and is French, I want to talk to her." Ray exhales.

"I'm going to get some ice cream." He's out the door before anyone can protest. Matt grabs his cane and follows him.

"Ray! Ray wait up!" Ray stops.

"I'm sorry I'm so hard to work with right now, but I'm adapting to a new situation."

"I understand, just try to losen up. We’re just trying to find a murderer after all." He jokes, and Ray cracks a smile.

"I'm still going to get ice cream." They walk out of the building and on to the busy New York sidewalk.

"You still shouldn't be focusing so much on her. She's an irrelevant lackey."

"She needs to be the focus! If we find her, we find who's hiring her." Matt protests. "If they're random kills, then they're random, but I think everything is too clean for that. If it was a terrorist group, they'd own up to it, but they haven't. If they're not random, then someone is having they’re plan go really well. She's our only visible contact. These people she works for are powerful, and probably everywhere. That's why she needs to be our focus."

"And what do we know about her?"

"She's young, smart, probably fit, and Asian. Likes to kill with knifes and swords. Slicing people up is her murder of choice. Speaks multiple languages to allow herself to go around undetected. Either trained or found, but definitely on the sociopathy scale. Probably killed before she was payed to as well."

"Good start." Matt grins and shoves a hand into his wallet. He passes Ray a ten.

"Get me cotton candy ice cream.” 

"You got it boss." Matt snickers and returns to his 'office'.

 

**ROME**

 

Elektra slips on the waitress uniform, and looks at herself in the mirror. She runs a hand down her stomach. "Perfect fit." She grabs a short black wig with bangs, and slips on black ballet flats.

Stick is a fool if he thinks her can stop her from doing this job. She'll do it exactly how they want, and it'll prove she can get back to work. 

She grabs the poisonous perfume she made from her kitchen table, and heads out the door.

She runs into her 'boss' when she arrives at the restaurant. " _Are_ _you_ _new_?" He questions. 

" _Yes_. _Sorry_ _I'm_ _late_." Elektra apologizes.

" _Get_ _to_ _work_." He claps loudly. She imagines slicing his hands off as she walks out of the kitchen.

Sitting near the exit is her target. Bianca Orsini, a fashion designer and entrepreneur. Also a loud supporter of the Partito Socialista Democratico Italiano.

Elektra serves the food with ease. Charming her customers, especially Bianca. She tips her well. 

Once Bianca is finished her meal, the designer goes to the bathroom. Elektra quietly trails her. Perfume tucked away in her pocket. 

Elektra follows her into a stall, and grabs her by the hair. She shoves the bottle cap into her mouth and sprays the 'perfume'. Bianca begins to choke and grasps at her neck.

She slides down the bathroom wall and dies. 

Elektra takes the bottle from her mouth and smiles. "Bye bye." She slips out of the bathroom and restaurant. Keeping her face out of sight of the cameras.

 

 **NEW** **YORK**

 

"What did you do today?" Claire pours herself a class of wine.

"Um." Matt pauses. Should he tell her or not? He should, she's his wife. "I'm working for the FBI." Claire laughs, then sees he's serious. 

"Oh."

"I was right about the assassin. They want me to trace her off the books. You can't tell anyone."

"So my mom needs to still think you're unemployed?"

"You could lie and say I got another job. Just don't stay what it is."

"Nah, she'll pepper me with a hundred questions. I'll just say you're still sponging off of me." Matt laughs. 

"Got it." He kisses her.

"I'm proud of you Matt." He kisses her again and leads her to their bedroom.

 

**ROME**

 

Elektra's door swings open and Stick comes flying at her. They wrestle, but she manages to subdue him. "You weren't supposed to do the job!"

"I did it exactly like they asked. Everyone will think she had an asthma attack and died." 

"That's not what matters right now. What matters is you didn't just disobey me, but also them. They're not going to be happy."

"They'll get over it." She says confidently as she lets Stick go. She pours herself a glass of Mezcal. 

"I'm to cut your allowance in half." Elektra pouts. 

"Fine."

"Also, there was a boy watching your apartment when I came in."

"I know. I slept with him once, and now he's all starry eyed." 

"You have to deal with him." 

"I will." She snuck some of the poisonous perfume into his cologne bottle while he was gone. He'll be dead soon. 

"There's something else, there's a man in New York leading a task force. Their mission is to find you." 

"Me? I feel special."

"You shouldn't. They could find you."

"They won't." Elektra is confident of that.

"It's a closed operation, and we don't know what they know. But we're working on it. You need to be extra careful from now on."

"What's his name?" She takes a sip of her drink.

"Matthew Murdock." 

"Huh, nice name." Stick goes out the door, but yells back. 

"Your problem seems to have been dealt with." Elektra goes into the hallway and sees Duncan dead at the bottom of the stairs. Cologne bottle in hand. She smiles and goes back into her apartment. 

She grabs her laptop and types in 'Matthew Murdock.' She sees several photos, but none of them seem like the man Stick told her about.

She scrolls through Google, and sees an article about donations to a Catholic Church. There's a photo underneath of Matthew Murdock, who has contributed a large amount to the church. 

Her pretty blind man is in the photo. He's Matthew Murdock. 

A devious smile crosses her face, and her eyes light up. _Found_ _you_.

 

 **NEW** **YORK**

 

Matt gets a call from David late at night. "Are you still at the office?" He asks groggily.

"I've gotten all the nurses name that worked that night. None of the survivors or casualties were French." 

"What?" Matt nearly drops his phone. "Then that means..." he trails off. His sleepy brain unable to comprehend what he's being told.

"I think you've met her."

This case just got a lot more interesting.


	3. Incognito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elektra sets a trap.

  **LONDON**

 

Elektra is waiting for Jai Chopra when he arrives. He has no idea his early morning BDSM is going to go differently then normal.

Her employers weren't happy about her going against orders and killing Bianca. Though, they were pleased she killed how they wanted. 

She's back on the job, but she knows they're keeping a close eye on her. 

Jai comes in. All six ft, seven inches. His long black hair is pulled back in a man bun, (ugh), and he wears sunglasses as a disguise.

He seems more like the type to dominant then to be dominated, but then everyone has their thing.

Elektra likes to be choked. He likes getting tied up and whipped.

Her stiletto boots click against the cool hard tile as she walks. He lays down on the ground and gets into fetal position, without her even saying a word.

She slowly binds him in thick ropes, and checks their tightness. Jai lets out a groan of pleasure through the rope she's placed in his mouth. 

She raises her eyebrows suggestively, and then kicks him hard in the gut. She turns and grabs a knife she'd hidden.

His eyes widen with horror. It's almost comical how large they get. She slices his throat between the two ropes around his neck, and blood sprays her face.

Elektra grabs a wet towel and wipes away the blood. She changes out of the leather dominatrix outfit and gaudy red wig. She slips into a pair of well tailored pants and a lose black blouse.

She squeezes through the small window in the corner, and doesn't look back at her latest victim.

 

 **NEW** **YORK**

 

A hush falls across the office as Matt enters. Frank is here, Karen at his side.

"There's been another killing. This time in London. An Indian colonial and hacker who visited London often. Jai Chopra." Frank takes a sip of his coffee.

"Where did it happen?"

"At a BDSM sex club. He was found bound with ropes and his throat slashed."

"Kinky." Ray snorts.

"The suspect is a small Asian woman who was covering for the other..." Frank tries to think of the proper word. 

"Dominatrix." Karen pipes up.

"Yes, dominatrix. Thanks Karen."

"We need to get the receptionist to give us a description of her. That way we can make a composite sketch." Matt orders. 

"Got it." David shifts in his seat. He's hiding something.

"There's something else, isn't there?" 

"When she signed in, she put her name down as Mrs. Matthew Murdock."

* * *

Once the shock of the news wears down, Matt realizes what he has to do.

"I need to go to London to investigate, and I want you to come with me Ray."

"Take Karen. Flying makes my stomach queasy." Ray picks at his sandwich.

"Yes, take Karen." Karen smiles.

"Karen, you shouldn't go. You're needed here." Frank protests.

"Well, why should I go?" Ray seems uninterested in helping Matt out. 

"You have connections to the Indian government through you're uncle, and you have ties to MI6 through your cousin. It's one trip Ray, one trip." Matt is practically begging, and he doesn't like to beg. Claire can attest to that.

"Fine, but I don't want to be gone long. Sami's school play is next week." 

"I promise we'll be back by then." He's _finally_ getting into the field. His blood hums with excitement.

 

**LONDON**

 

Elektra pushes Beck up against the bedroom wall. Her hand on his groin. 

He looks even more like her pretty blind man then Duncan did.

"You're so hot." He breathes between kisses.

"I know." She smirks and nips at his lip. "I love your accent." It sounds like he's an American. Perfect.

"I love yours too."She runs her free hand over his chest.

"I'm going to call you Matthew." Elektra purrs. 

"Why?" Beck asks. Visibly confused. 

"It's just a biblical fantasy thing." She brushes off his question.

"Oh, okay."

"Now I'm going to hide and _you're_ _going_ _to_ _find_ _me_." She kisses him again, and then disappears around the corner.

* * *

After a sensory nightmare flight, Matt is in a cab on his way to the murder sight. He almost sighed with relief when he climbed into the cab. He'd take the screech of tires on asphalt over screaming babies any day.

"Who would kill an Indian colonial with a bondage kink?" Matt asks; while he texting Claire that he's arrived.

"Who do you think?" 

"The Indians." They say together. 

"Exactly." Ray grabs a snack from his jacket pocket. "Why do you think she called herself your wife?"

"I don't know, maybe to taunt me. Tell me she knows we're on to her." He really hopes it's not that, but why else would she do it? 

* * *

 As Matt and Ray get out of their cab, Elektra watches from a distance. Lust fills her when she sees Matt's muscles move under his jacket.

An Indian woman she assumes is an MI6 agent, gives Ray a bear hug. " _Bhaisab_! It's been too long." She pinches his cheek. 

"Good to see you too Pooja. This is my partner Matt Murdock." They shake hands, and jealously rushes through Elektra.

"Thank you so much for letting us see the crime scene." Matt's voice is like music to her ears. 

"Please follow me." Pooja guides them out of sight.

* * *

"She disappeared before the body was found, but we have a composite sketch that's been sent to you." Pooja opens a door for them, and the smell of blood enters Matt's nose. 

"The victim, Jai Chopra, was found tied up in the corner. He'd been dead for about an hour, the regular session time, before his body was discovered." 

"And the dominatrix? How did she escape?"

"Through the only window in here. It’s a tight fit, but manageable. All the clients here use fake names, so we can't ask anyone else what they saw. And she hid her face from the cameras."

"Can we see the autopsy?" Ray asks. 

"I would give it to you, but the Indian government has ordered a second opinion."

"The guy's throat was slashed, how much more of a second opinion do they need?" Matt's astonished.

"They're going to try and spin it to make it look better. Jai was a colonel and member of the government. Him dying in a sex club doesn't look good." Ray explains. 

"I'll give you Naina Tripathi's email, she's should be in charge of Jai's body now. She's his fiancé, as well as the Indian diplomat to Britain. Though be warned, she never answers emails." Pooja hugs Ray again. "Good luck." 

Matt sets his things down once they're back outside, and calls David. "If I give you someone's email, can you tell me where they are?"

"Most likely."

"Okay, I'm sending you the email now." Matt turns around and feels for his luggage. "Where's my stuff Ray?"

"It's gone Matt." He calls back from the bench he's sitting on with Pooja.

"Shit!"

* * *

Elektra drops Matt's luggage onto her bed. She zips it open and looks through his things. Several tops and pants, as well sweatpants and hoodies, are folded neatly inside. A scarf and hat are placed on top. There's also a toothbrush, toothpaste, and comb packed in the corner. An extra pair of round red glasses sit in a ziplock bag.

She grabs the black scarf, wraps it around her neck, and pulls his wool hat on. She takes the glasses out of the bag and puts them on. Everything in sight turns the colour of blood, and she checks herself out in the mirror. "Cute."

Her hotel door opens and Stick walks in. "Are you having a nice little holiday Ellie?"

"Are you?" She takes off Matt's glasses, but keeps the scarf and hat on.

"You were only supposed to be here for one day, which is what I booked you for. It's now the second day, and you're still here." He doesn't sound happy. Then again, Stick never sounds happy.

"So? I like London. Have you been before?" Elektra changes the subject with ease.

"Yes."

"Have you visited Big Ben?"

"Yes." He's sounding more impatient.

"Have you been up in that big Ferris Wheel? Everyone below looks like ants." This time Stick ignores her.

"I have a job for you, off the record. That Matt Murdock is here, investigating your work, and I want you to follow him." _Perfect._  

"You got it boss." She army salutes him, and he shakes his head.

"And don't do anything stupid Ellie."

"I would _never_ do anything stupid."

* * *

"She's alone." Ray whispers as they approach Naina.

"Good." They both grab a chair and sit down beside her.

"Who are you?" She's startled by them. Matt doesn't blame her, they're men she doesn't know.

"I'm Matt Murdock, this is my partner Ray Nadeem. We work for the FBI, and we're investigating your fiancé's death." Matt gives her his most charming smile, hoping to put her at ease. It doesn't work. 

"Matt Murdock? The woman that killed my Jai said she was Mrs. Matthew Murdock."

"A coincidence." He lies, not thinking it'll help to get into it. "We were told you're getting a second autopsy."

"Yes, it came in today.” 

"Can we see it?" Ray asks.

"Once you've been vetted, so in six months." Matt can tell she's joking, but Ray can't.

"Six months!" Ray exclaims. "It's in your best interest to cooperate Ms. Tripathi. We want to find who did this to Mr. Chopra."

Naina laughs. "I’m joking. Calm down."

"Who do you think murdered him?"

"According to the new autopsy, it's not a murder. What actually happened was the ropes were bound too tightly, and Jai suffocated. It's being ruled an accident."

"An accident? His throat was slashed!"

"This is a PR nightmare! The Indian government is freaking out. They can't let this story exist. I love Jai, but my loyalty is to my country first. If they want this mess taken care of, then I'll clean it up."

"So you're just going to let his murderer get away with it?" Ray is exasperated. Naina ignores his question and grabs her purse. 

"If you want to know more, meet me for dinner in an hour at Chez Antoinette, Mr. Murdock." She slips past them and out of the restaurant front door. 

"Unbelievable. Her fiancé just died and she's asking me out." Matt throws his hands up in disbelief.

"Are you going to go?" 

"I have too. We need the information she has." Ray grabs a leftover fry from Naina's plate.

"Just don't fuck her. Claire wouldn't like that." Matt punches him in the shoulder, and Ray laughs.

* * *

Elektra covertly follows Matt and Ray as the walk past a few shops. They go towards a clothing store, and Elektra races to get inside before them. She accidentally bumps into Ray and he sees her face.

"Sorry!" He yells, not realizing who she is. She keeps on walking and goes inside discreetly. 

She hides behind a rack of clothes as Matt comes out of the changing room. He pulls at the cuffs of the black tux he's wearing. "What do you think?"

"It's good enough for your date. Anything nicer, and she'll get the wrong idea." Elektra's blood boils at his words. _She_ should be the one he's going on a date with. 

"Shut up. I think I'm good. I have to meet Naina soon anyways." 

"You still need a tie. I'll go grab one." Ray walks away and Matt slips back inside the changing room. Elektra quickly and quietly walks over, and places a tie she’s picked on a nearby chair. 

Ray comes back with a few options, but stops when he sees the tie she sat down. "Hey man, I think I found the perfect tie."

"Really?" Matt pops his head out.

"Yeah, come here." Ray slips the tie around his neck. "Now you're all set for your big dinner."

Elektra grins. He looks irresistible.

* * *

There's a knock on Matt's hotel door as he's getting ready. "It's open."

"Hey, we've gotten the sketch and her description. I thought maybe you'd like to hear what she looks like."

"I definitely would." Ray takes a seat on Matt's bed.

"She's short, about five five. Petit. Her eyes are hooded, slanted, and a very dark brown. Her lips are full, and her cheekbones sharp. Her nose long and slanted. The receptionist said she has black hair that falls past her shoulders.”

"She sounds..." Matt tries to find the right word as he makes an rough image of her in his world on fire.

"Stunning? Because she is. I almost wish you could see her. That's how beautiful she is." Ray sounds almost in awe of her beauty.

"Calm down Ray. I don't think Seema would like your enthusiasm." He teases. 

"I'm just stating the obvious. I love Seema. Don’t worry, I'm not going to try to have an affair with an assassin." Ray slips on his jacket. 

"Lets head to the subway. I'm going to be late if we stay here any longer." Matt closes the door behind them. 

* * *

Elektra heads to the subway. She knows from the bug she's placed in Matt's room, he's going to be there. 

Her eyes light up when she sees him. He's being guided through the subway station by his partner. He grabs his ticket, and she walks behind from a safe distance. Attempting to blend into the crowd. 

His partner sees her from the corner of his eye and freezes. He recognizes her from earlier and the composite sketch.

She slows down her pace, but doesn't let on she notices Ray. Matt climbs on the train, and she goes to step on it as well. 

Ray grabs her arm, stopping her. She makes a sound of disbelief. "Excuse me Miss, I just wanted to know where you got your scarf? I really like it." She looks down at Matt's scarf around her neck. 

"It's my boyfriend’s. He didn't want me getting cold, so he let me borrow it. I don't know where he got it from. Sorry."

"Ahh too bad." Elektra gives him a sickly sweet smile and walks away.

She knows he's following her as she leaves the subway station, and goes into the busy sidewalk.

* * *

Matt arrives at the restaurant and is guided to Naina's table. He slips off his jacket and takes a seat.

"Have a drink." Naina pours him a glass of champagne.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. Why did you want to see me?" 

Naina sighs. "My government did fiddle with the facts, but they didn't kill him. It's too big of a scandal to have him murdered, and murdered in that way. They won't let me take this any further, but you can. You're outside of their reach." 

She takes a sip of her wine. "What I'm going to tell you, you can never repeat. Okay?" 

"Okay." He nods.

"Jai hacked into one of our intelligence officer's computer, and found a company was paying him millions. We don't know what for. A week later Jai and the agent are dead." The little box Naina has beside her starts to buzz.

She pushes it towards him and he hesitantly opens it. Not sure what he’ll find inside.

He runs his fingers over the item nestled on the velvet cousin. It's a USB stick. "Inside is everything you need to know. I hope you find who murdered my Jai."

* * *

Elektra crosses the street and Ray follows behind her. She ignores his presence as she walks to the nearest club.

She hears him call Matt. "I might be crazy, but I think a woman was following you. A woman who looks eerily similar to the sketch. I'm trailing her. We’re currently in Covent Garden. Call me when you get this. I don't want to lose sight of her."

She keeps walking, holding back a smirk. A security guard grabs her arm when she tries to cut the line for the club. Elektra smiles and flashes him her fake id. He looks it over and steps aside. 

She sees Ray get pushed to the back of the line as she walks in. She dances until he's inside. She sees him spot her, but ignores him as he comes closer.

Once he's in close range and can see her clearly, she smiles a menacing smile. All the blood rushes out of his face. He knows she's been aware of him the whole time.

He tries to run, but the crowd in the club makes it hard for him to move.

Elektra grabs the knife she's hidden in her pocket. She chases after him and grabs him by the shirt collar. He tries to fight as she pounces on him. She stabs him in the chest and neck repeatedly, and he falls in a bloody heap to the floor. 

She sees Matt enter the club. He must've gotten Ray's message. He turns his head her way, and it's almost like he can see her.

His mouth suddenly falls open in horror, and he pushes through the throng of people. Desperate to get to Ray. 

"Ray!" He screams over the music. "Ray!" He manages to get to him, but he's too late.

She flees as Ray dies in his arms.


	4. Buddy System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elektra faces consequences for her actions, and Matt deals with Ray’s murder.

**HELLS** **KITCHEN** **NEW** **YORK**

 

Ray's burning body makes Matt want to vomit. He knows it's apart of Ray's religion to cremate the dead, but the smell of it makes him lightheaded. Mixed with the crying of Ray's son Sami, it also makes him want to pass out.

He grips Claire's arm for support and she sees his distress. She guides him away from the funeral pyre and back to their car.

He puts his head in his hands and Claire rubs his back. "I'm going to get you a glass of water." She kisses his forehead.

The car door opens a few minutes later and Karen climbs in. She places a comforting hand on his arm.

"Mugged and killed in a club. What a story." Matt scoffs.

"You know why they can't tell what really happened."

"I know, but Ray deserves better then this. He should be remembered as a martyr, not as a guy who was too drunk to protect himself." Tears fill his unfocused eyes.

"Then we have to find her now more then ever. She deserves to pay." Anger fills Karen's voice.

"We are going to find her. And when we do, _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _kill_ _her_ _with_ _my_ _bare_ _hands_." Matt's voice is cold fury.

 

**ROME**

 

Elektra flips through a high end fashion magazine, putting check marks beside the clothes she wants. Her feet rest on her coffee table, allowing her freshly painted toenails to dry.

Her front door opens with a bang as Stick walks in. "Hello." She says calmly; uninterested in what's upset him now.

"You're on thin fucking ice Ellie." He sits down in her armchair and rests his cane against it. "Your kill of the agent is bad. Very bad."

Elektra shoots out of her seat. "He was following me! He figured out who I was! I was protecting not just myself, but also all of us."

"They're giving you another job." He passes her a postcard. White Plains NY is written on the front. "But you won't be working alone."

"What?" She's angry. She doesn't need anyone else. She works perfectly fine on her own.

"There will be two other agents. Prove yourself on this assignment, and you can go back to working alone." Stick places a ticket on the coffee table. "Your plane leaves in an hour."

 

 **HELLS** **KITCHEN** **NEW** **YORK**

 

Matt is curled up on the couch, beer in hand, while Claire is in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Do you want some stir fry?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." He takes a sip of her beer.

"It's not good to drink on an empty stomach." Matt makes a non committal noise, and Claire puts down the ladle.

She takes a seat beside him and takes his freehand in hers. "Matt, what really happened to Ray?"

His eyes water and he pinches his nose. "I can't tell you that." His response is answer enough.

"Matt, I married a man not a martyr." She runs her thumb across his knuckles. "I want you out of this. I don't want to be like Seema, widowed and in shock."

"Claire..." He sighs.

"You told me there was no danger in this job, but now Ray is dead! And I fear you're next." Emotion fills her voice and she wipes away a tear.

"I have to do this. I need to find her. For Ray."

"Ray wouldn't have wanted you to get yourself killed!"

"We don't know that, because we can't ask him! He's dead Claire! Dead! And I need to find his murderer." Matt gets off the couch and storms to their bedroom. Sliding the door shut behind him.

"Matt!" Claire sighs, but doesn't follow.

He lays down on their bed and runs a hand over his face. On the floor beside him is his suitcase. It was returned this morning. Someone had found it, and seen the address Claire had written inside.

He pulls it onto the bed and unzips it. Maybe unpacking will distract him for the time being.

Inside are clothes. Rich expensive clothes that definitely don't belong to Matt. Several pyjamas and fine tailored suits.

It smells and feels like his suitcase, but these aren't his things. He digs through the clothes and finds a book underneath.

It's a braille version of Electra by Sophocles. He opens and finds that the braille 'c' in Electra has been removed, and replaced by a 'k' in the front page.

Tucked between the book's pages is a bookmark. Written in braille are the words, ' _Sorry_ _Matthew_.'

He throws the book across the room and lets out a strangled cry. It's from _her_. It has to be.

He feels like he's going to vomit. Claire's feet beat against the floor as she races to his side. When she touches him, he pulls back.

"Go! Go Claire!" He raises his voice and she flinches. He realizes what he's done and reaches for her, but it's too late.

"I'm going to spend the night at my mom's."

"But she lives in Harlem!" He calls for her, a weak attempt to get her to stay.

Claire ignores his words and shuts the front door.

 

 **WHITE** **PLAINS** **NEW** **YORK**

 

Elektra walks off the plane and into the airport. It's late, well past midnight, and she only sees another person in the lobby. A woman holding a sign. ' _Meiniang_ _Wen_ ' is written across it in large block letters. Elektra's alias for the mission.

She doesn't understand why she can't go by Elektra for this mission. When she prodded Stick for answers, he didn't give her anything.

She approaches the woman, and lets out an indignant huff. "I'm not Chinese."

"Huh?"

"That's a Chinese name, and I'm not."

"Whatever. I'm Krista."

"Do I get one of those?" Elektra gestures to the ball cap Krista's wearing. Krista scowls and drops the hat to the ground. Elektra raises her eyebrows and mutters under her breath. "Touchy."

Krista guides her out of the airport. "You're late."

"The plane got delayed." Elektra swings her bag over her shoulder. "When's the kill?"

"Tomorrow." The approach a beaten up van and Krista slides open the door. "This is where we'll sleep. There's a small bed in the back."

Elektra climbs in, and freezes when she sees the other passenger.

It's Billy.

The look on his face when he sees her is horror, disgust, and anger. Apparently he hasn't gotten over what happened in France.

"I'm going to do a thing behind a bush and check the parameter." Krista shuts the van door.

Elektra adjusts in her seat. "Your hair is longer."

Billy jumps from his seat and grabs her by the throat. She kicks him hard in the groin and flips him over. She pins him to the ground and he grabs her ponytail. She yells and punches him.

The van door is thrown open and Krista's head pops in. "No fighting!"

Billy spits at Elektra, and she reluctantly moves off him. He scrambles past her and back to the front seat.

"I don't care what your guys's history is. I don't want you fighting in my vehicle. Only happy things in the van." Krista rubs a hand down Billy's arm.

"Who's the target?" Elektra tries to get comfortable on the air mattress in the van's trunk, but there's several hard objects stuffed underneath.

"We don't know." Krista takes a bit out of her sandwich. "They'll tell us tomorrow."

" _You_ _don't_ _know_?" Elektra always knows who her targets are by the time she arrives.

"The only thing we know is we're to kill a member of the FBI." Billy tells her with thinly veiled hatred.

Her stomach drops at his words. _Matthew_.

 

 **HELLS** **KITCHEN** **NEW** **YORK**

 

Matt wraps the suitcase in a garbage bag and brings it with him to work. He drops it on David's desk and exhales. "Inside are clothes and a braille version of Electra. None of these things belong to me. They're a 'gift' from her."

"What kind of clothes?" Karen pries.

" _Amazing_ expensive clothes. All in my size."

"It's not good that she knows where you live." David points out.

"I'm aware of that David." Matt runs a hand through his hair. "Can you get these swabbed for DNA?"

"I'll get on it."

"Also, all these clothes are from London stores. Check the stores' security footage, and see if there's anyone that matches her sketch." David nods and Karen pipes up.

"He nodded." David lets out an embarrassed laugh.

Matt throws himself into a nearby chair. "Oh, and check where they sell Electra in braille. I'm sure there's not too many stores that have that edition."

He starts to play with a pen. " _Elektra_ , that's what I'm going to call this bitch from now on. Elektra." He runs a hand over his face. "What a name. Do you guys know what the mythical Elektra did?"

"No." Karen shakes her head.

"She plotted with her brother to murder her mother, and succeeded."

Karen let's out an, "Oh God."

David stops typing on his computer. "Guys, I've found something you might want to see." He starts to type again. "The information Naina gave you shows a bank account in the Cayman Islands, that she thinks are paying off people in her government. Well, that account has also payed a large sum of money to a private school here in New York. School fees."

"What school?"

"Trinity."

"Isn't that where Reyes's daughter goes?" Karen asks.

"Yeah."

"Oh shit." Matt grabs his cellphone and calls Frank. "I think we've got a mole in the FBI."

"Who?" Frank asks gruffly.

"Reyes."

"Why am I not surprised?" He clears his throat. "How'd you find out?"

"A few years ago, when Reyes's husband was sick, she got drunk at a work party, and started to talk about how she didn't know if she could afford her daughter's education, and her husband's medical bills."

"Gotta love the American health care system bleeding people dry." Frank comments.

"David traced payments from the account that payed off the Indian officer that was killed, to paying school fees at Trinity, where Reyes's daughter attends."

"Where is Reyes now?"

"I don't know, but David is on it. We're going to bring her in Frank."

"Contact me when you find her. Good luck Murdock."

 

 **TARRYTOWN** **NEW** **YORK**

 

Krista opens the van trunk, and pulls out several assault riffles and handguns from under the air mattress. She passes a gun to Billy, then tries to give one to Elektra.

"I don't use guns." She can use them, obviously. She's skilled in various forms of combat, but she prefers knives.

"You will today." Krista pushes a handgun into her arms. Elektra scowls and puts in a clip. "I'm going to go pee." She points a finger at Elektra. "No fighting."

Krista zips up her jacket and scurries towards a bush.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Elektra rotates the gun in her hand.

"You mean you didn't want to see me again." Billy grabs her and pins her against the van.

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Why? Because you’re scared you'll lose?"

"No. _Because_ _I_ _know_ _I'll_ _win_." She rears back and hits his face with the butt of her gun.

"What's happening here?!" Krista yells. Arms flailing.

"He had a wasp on his nose." She says innocently.

"And you got rid of it with your gun?" Krista asks in disbelief.

"It's nothing Krista. Let it go." Billy adds a clip in his rifle.

"They told me one of you didn't matter." Krista aims her gun at Elektra. "Don't make me guess who." She pulls the trigger but nothing happens. The gun is empty. It was an idle threat.

Elektra rolls her eyes, annoyed.

 

 **HELLS** **KITCHEN** **NEW** **YORK**

 

Matt takes a sip of his coffee. "So where's our rat?"

"In Tarrytown, not that far from here. It's a small village, so she shouldn't be that hard to find." David clicks twice on his mouse. "I also have her phone records, which means I know who she's talking to, and for how long."

"We should go! To Tarrytown." Karen announces, as she scribbles down the new info on Reyes in a notebook.

" _What_ , both of you?" David sputters. "I don't know if Frank would like that Karen."

"Frank wants us to bring in Reyes, and I want to help anyway I can. It's not like Matt can drive himself there."

"Are you trained for that?" David sounds nervous.

"It's just surveillance. We only have to be in the area. Karen won't be in any risk." Matt reassures him.

"Tell that to Frank." David mumbles under his breath.

 

 **TARRYTOWN** **NEW** **YORK**

 

Billy drives the van two houses down from where their target is staying. "We've got a name." Krista pulls out her phone and shows them the target's picture. "Samantha Reyes, FBI."

"How are we doing this?"

" _Boom_ to the head." Krista says with confidence.

Krista and Elektra get out of the car and head towards the front of the house, while Billy heads to the back.

Elektra eyes scan over the houses, and places the handgun in her back pocket. She knocks twice, and the door opens to reveal an older white woman. Definitely not Reyes.

"Good afternoon, I'm Macy and this is Cassie. Sorry to ambush you, but we work with Samantha, and we'd like to see her. Is she in?" Elektra takes the lead in a perfect American accent. Much to Krista's anger.

"I'm sorry, she's not in right now. I'm her mother, Michelle." Michelle runs her eyes over them suspiciously. "And you say you work with my daughter?"

"Yes, a few of us are in the area, and we thought we'd pop by. She gave this as her address. I'm sorry if we're intruding." She makes sure she looks apologetic.

"No. Not at all. Come in, I have an apple pie in the fridge."

"That sounds lovely." Elektra enthuses as she adjusts her jacket to make sure the gun is covered. "After you." She turns to Krista, who stomps past her with a scowl.

* * *

 Elektra digs into the pie with a smile. "I've never had it warm before."

"It's a special thing I do, which Samantha adores." Michelle has a look of pride as she speaks of her daughter.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Krista pipes up.

"I'll call her and ask." Michelle takes out a flip phone. Elektra gags inside, it’s not 2006.

Michelle dials, and Elektra can faintly hear a voice on the other side. "Hi Sammy, two of your coworkers dropped by, and were wondering when you'll be back." She pauses. "Their names are Macy and Cassie." There's a moments silence. "Okay, love you too, bye."

She turns to them. "I'm sorry, it seems she'll be out of town for awhile. She's been called back to the city."

"What a shame." Elektra sighs with fake disappointment. "We'll be getting out of your hair then. Come along Cassie." She puts down her pie. She spots a car parked beside the house from of the corner of her eye. A car that shouldn’t be there if Reyes is away.

"She must've been in a hurry." She comments. "To forget her car." She lets out a girlish giggle, and guides Krista out of the house.

Billy spots them when they reach the van. "What happened?"

"Her mother says she's gone back to New York." Krista twiddles with her gun.

"Then what do we do?"

"We wait." Elektra takes a bit out of her apple.

* * *

Matt's phone rings as Karen turns a corner. "We've gotten some activity on Reyes, but it's weird." David says through the phone.

"Okay." Matt hits speaker.

"Someone called her cell from a landline, but the cell was in the same house as the landline."

"What does that mean?"

"Either this program is crap, or it's just weird."

"I don't get it." Karen comments.

"Neither do I. Guess we'll have to ask when we see her."

* * *

Elektra is taking in the tiny village when she hears a yell, and tires screeching against asphalt. She turns and sees the car she noticed earlier tearing out of the driveway, and Billy racing behind it.

Elektra runs back to the van, and Krista takes a shot at the car but misses. Billy gets in the driver seat, as Elektra and Krista climb in the back and grab riffles.

Billy hits the gas as hard as he can, and picks it up the speed even more when he sees the car in the distance. Elektra opens the sunroof, and sticks her upper body through it. Rifle in hand. She aims and fires.

* * *

Matt's phone rings again. "She’s moving out of Tarrytown." David says, confused.

"But we just got here!" Matt definitely _does_ _not_ whine, but he does pout at the news.

"She's speeding. Really fast."

"Does she know we're here?" Karen asks as she picks up the pace.

"She shouldn't."

* * *

 The bullets ricochet of the back of Reyes's car, and then shatter her back window. The car swerves, and Billy hoots with satisfaction.

Reyes then hits the speed again and turns onto a dirt road. Billy cuts the turn hard, Elektra almost falls out of the sunroof.

The car stops a few feat ahead, and they scorer the area to make sure she hasn't escaped from the car.

* * *

"Matt!" Reyes picks up his call, sounding frantic. "There are people trying to kill me."

"Who is?"

"I should kill myself. Get it over with." She doesn't answer his question.

"No! Listen to me, we're going to help you."

* * *

The climb out of the van, and Krista and Billy reload their riffles. "This way." Elektra walks towards the car.

"Hey, I give the orders!" Krista puts a hand out and stops her. Elektra wants to break said hand. "This way." She points in the same direction Elektra was already walking.

They all aim their riffles and fire. Destroying the car in mere seconds. The top flies off and the engine explodes.

"Very subtle." Elektra comments. Krista sends her a death glare.

* * *

"Are you still there Reyes?" Karen and Matt are huddled around his phone.

"I am. But they're going to find me. They have guns. Big ones."

"We're tracking you, and we'll rescue you."

"Where are you?" Her voice is weak. It's obvious she's accepted her death.

"We're by the phone tower." Karen answers.

* * *

Krista checks the car, then kicks it. "Nothing."

"Good job." Elektra snarks.

"Say one more rude comment and I will shoot you!" Krista screams as her face goes red.

"Like you shot Reyes? _Boom_ _to_ _the_ _head_." She mocks Krista's voice.

Krista aims her gun and Elektra aims hers back. "Louise!" Billy yells and Elektra turns to see his gun pointed at her.

"She's the ex?!" Krista is horrified at the very thought. "Now I have every reason to blow you to pieces."

Elektra pulls the trigger without blinking and shoots Krista in the face. Her brain matter  splatters Elektra and Billy. She quickly shoots Billy in the knee.

* * *

Reyes quietly sobs in horror. "What happened?!" Matt asks, concerned.

"One of the shooters killed the other two." She then sighs in relief. "I think they're leaving."

Karen takes the phone from Matt. "I need you to move north. Go to that phone tower, that's what we're by."

"Run fast, but low."

"Okay. I can do that." Reyes takes a deep breath.

"And don't hang up."

"They're back." She cries.

"You have to run. Now." Matt exclaims.

"Okay." He hears Reyes's chest heave as she begins to run.

* * *

Elektra looks over their guns, and grabs Krista's, which is still loaded. She looks up and sees the target running across the nearby field. 

She gets into the van, turns the key, and runs over Billy. Once forwards, then backward. When she tires to take it farther, the car stalls and won’t move.

She climbs out and goes after Reyes on foot. She shoots repeatedly, but Reyes manages to dodge her bullets.

* * *

David calls Karen. "That house that Reyes was called from belongs to a woman named, Jeanne Delacour. French Intelligence. Reyes is up to her neck in this."

"We're at the top of the field. Run!" Matt yells into the phone at Reyes. She runs up the field and when she reaches the top, he pulls her into the car. A woman not far behind shoots at them. The scent of her is familiar, and he realizes it's her. _Elektra_. He freezes.

Karen starts the car and screams at Matt. "Get in!"

He can't move. All he can do is smell her scent, as it slowly winds its way around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make Krista the other assassin just to shoot her in the face??? Yes.
> 
> Also I planted Easter eggs for my friends (giggles).
> 
> And before anyone starts yelling at me for having Matt wanting to kill Elektra, let me remind you that he wanted to kill Fisk after Elena.


	5. A Dinner For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeout is the Matt Murdock special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just wanted to let you guys know I’ve now made a posting schedule for this fic. Once a month so it’ll last longer.

 

**TARRYTOWN**

 

Elektra's slows her pace as she sees Matt at the top of the field. She takes in his form as she walks towards him. Gun lowered.

What she would give to take him in this field, but lustful thoughts have to wait. It is time for work.

He doesn't run when she shoots an inch from his foot, instead lifting his hands in surrender. His friends in the car scream in fear and call out for him. He ignores them. "I just want to talk." Her mouth opens slightly in surprise, then curls into a razor sharp smile.

There's still enough distance between them that he could run if he wanted too, but she'd catch him. She always catches them.

He starts to breach the distance, and she aims her gun at him and clocks it loudly. He lifts his hands again, and she places the gun beneath her own chin. "All it would take is one shot, then _boom_."

"No!" He yells in horror. She lets out a giggle. It's not light and fun. It's something much darker.

Matt stays put as she pulls the barrel of the gun in front of her lips, and kisses it. Elektra slowly takes the gun away from her face and fires at him again. He tries to dodge the bullet, but it grazes his shoulder and he hisses in pain.

She turns and runs into the woods, and he doesn't follow.

* * *

Matt presses several paper towels to his bleeding arm. The blood flow isn't heavy but it's noticeable, and needs to be dealt with.

Karen has parked the car by a nearby McDonalds. They now sit and wait for orders from Frank.

Reyes is chomping on a BigMac in the backseat. "So what happens now?"

"Who is she?" Matt grabs a few more paper towels, and wipes away some excess blood.

"I don't know, we didn't exactly chat." Liar.

"There was three of them, and you're saying they _never_ talked to each other?" Matt scoffs. "Cut the bullshit Reyes."

Reyes sighs, "One of the girls was called Louise. That's all I know." She's hiding things, but they'll wait for Frank before they press harder.

Matt instantly takes out his phone and calls David. "Reyes says one of the girls was named Louise. Search every person with that name. If there's a Louise that even stole a bar of soap, I want to hear about her."

"That's a lot of people."

"I know." There's a moment of quiet.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yes." Matt exhales. "We're okay. And send me the safe house address." He hears David grab some papers.

"The DNA tests came back. The items she sent were covered in it. It's a dead match to the DNA from the other kills."

"She's either protected or deeply arrogant."

"Or both." David suggests.

Matt inhales sharply. "Oh _God_ , or both."

* * *

They've been at the safe house for a few minutes when Frank arrives. He makes sure Karen is safe before he does anything else, and Matt's not surprised. He's obviously head over heals.

He gives a nod to Matt as he walks over to Reyes. "Let's talk."

They head into the bedroom, and Reyes sits on the bed. "There's people that've done a lot worst then me to save their families."

"What do they want?" Frank takes a seat in a armchair.

Reyes wipes away a stray tear. "They call themselves The Twelve, and they know everything about me."

"Did they blackmail you?" Matt pipes up.

"No. Worse. They offered to pay for my husband's medical treatment, and I had no other option, so I took it."

"And the school fees?"

"I just wanted the best for my daughter."

"What information did they want Reyes?" Frank takes a sip of the coffee in his hand.

"They wanted to know what conversations are being had. To hear who's making the big decisions. They're not interested in the right now, but in the bigger picture." Reyes looks at Matt. "I swear I didn't know they were going to send someone after Ray."

"And how did they know about my case?" Matt grinds his jaw as he tries to keep his anger at bay.

"I told them that I thought you were still investigating her, even though you've been fired."

"Why didn't you come to us?" Frank asks.

"Because I didn't want to end up here!" She gestures wildly to the safe house. "I had a friend in the French government and I thought they could help. Turns out I was wrong."

"And what about the girl?" Matt pries. He needs to know everything about Elektra.

"They're very proud of that one. Using her for all the big kills."

"What big kills?"

"There's a sequence to these kills, these _missions_. They're taking out all the slightly important people one by one. They're destabilizing from the ground up. The plan is too eventually wipe out everyone, top to bottom." Reyes inhales. "They want chaos."

Frank pulls Matt aside after the conversation. "The police have found a female body where Reyes was rescued."

"But there was three of them. Two women and a man."

"The man is nowhere to be seen. Though they did find blood smears all over the field, but it hasn't lead anywhere yet."

Matt's blood spikes. "One's still out there?"

"Apparently."

 

 **NEW** **YORK**

 

Matt returns to the office as soon as he's back in New York. David is pouring himself a cup of coffee, and rolling around in his office chair.

Matt takes a seat at David's desk, and David rolls up beside him. Matt's fingers run over the book Electra, that currently sits atop the desk.

"I've looked over several Louises. Especially from France, and there's one I really want to show you." He clicks his mouse. "Louise Badeux. French. Fits the profile perfectly, and a dead ringer for the sketch. Problem is she's dead. Died in a French prison ten years ago."

"What was she in for?" He asks. Fascinated that they're so close to unmasking her.

"The murder of a classmate. Slit his throat so deeply she almost decapitated him."

* * *

Matt lugs his suitcase behind him as he enters his apartment. Claire is having dinner with a few friends, and won't be back until later.

He drops the suitcase on his bed, and zips it open. Wanting to remove Elektra's _gifts_ from it. He takes out a fine tailored suit, and holds it up to his body. He moves without thinking and takes off his shirt and pants. He slips into the suit, and finds it a perfect fit. There's a pair of dress shoes as well, and they're his size. He puts them on.

His hands travel back into the suitcase, and he runs his fingers over the book again. He hesitantly opens it and takes a seat on the foot of his bed. He takes in the words as he slowly becomes entranced by Electra's story.

When he's almost halfway through it, he hears a noise by the door that leads to the roof. He puts down the book, and steps out of his bedroom.

His stomach drops as Elektra opens the door and steps into his apartment. She puts her hands up in surrender, like he had done earlier. "Don't scream." She says softly. Like she's talking to a frightened animal.

Matt doesn't scream. Instead he runs up the stairs and at her with all his might. Putting his years of martial arts and boxing to good use. She steps back in surprise but dodges his attack.

She punches him in the gut, and he stumbles backwards. As he falls he grabs her arm, pulling her down with him. They roll down the stairs, and land with a _thud_.

Matt scrambles backwards and swings at her again. She deflects the hit, and swipes under his legs. Sending him to the floor again. She pounces and pins his arms to the ground. "I just want to have dinner with you!" She yells, and Matt's freezes. She isn't here to kill him?

" _What_?"

* * *

Matt pulls out some leftover Chinese food and slides it towards her. He presses a hand against his forehead and takes a deep breath. He'll listen to her, but if she makes even one move against him, he's calling for help.

He contemplates not giving her the chopsticks, but he'd rather have a chopstick in his throat then a fork.

He senses her eyes taking in the apartment as she begins to devour the chow mein. He takes off the suit jacket, and drapes it across the back of his chair.

"It's so nice to meet you." She says with a smile.

"You too." He isn't lying. Not completely. He's been desperate to find her, and here she is, at his kitchen table.

"Did you like my gifts?"

"They were.... expensive." The suit feels wonderful against his oversensitive skin. Gliding against it, rather then rubbing and scratching it. He's not going to tell her how much he adores it.

He moves his arm to grab a dumpling, but it irritates where the bullet grazed him, and he hisses. He feels the wound open, and the blood blooms beneath the shirt. She leans closer and inspects it staining the shirt.

"Sorry about your arm. I hope it didn't hurt too bad." She seems genuinely concerned, and Matt hates it.

"Getting shot is never fun." He says humourlessly.

"Oh I know. I got shot in the leg on one of my first jobs. Left a nasty scar."

"Why are you here?" He doesn't want to have smalltalk with her.

"This is good. Where did you get it?" Elektra skates around his question as she gestures to the Chinese food.

"A place down the block." He inhales. "Why are you in my house?"

"I wanted to see you." Her heartbeat rings true.

"Why?"

"I'm not normal." He hears emotion in her voice. She sounds almost vulnerable. _Almost_. "I'm not like others. I don't feel things like they do. It takes a lot to make me feel anything." He hears her sniffle. "And I hate my job. I don't like doing it. They make me. I have no choice."

She's lying. Telling him what she thinks he wants to hear. And if he didn't have his abilities, he'd might believe her.

"I'm sorry about your partner. No one was meant to get hurt that night. Things just spiralled. I'm sorry I upset you." Elektra is being partially honest. She's alternating between honesty and lies to craft a tale she thinks he'll like.

" _Bullshit_." He hears her pulse spike in surprise. She's never had someone be unconvinced by her fanciful tales. "You're playing games. That's all. You don't feel any remorse about your job. No. You enjoy it. This is fun to you, _Louise_."

She lets out a surprised laugh. "You've done well Matthew." His blood curls when she says his name.

"I know more then that."

"Do you?" She's intrigued.

"I know you're French. I know you were in a French prison in Paris for three years before someone broke you out." Elektra slowly becomes tense the more he talks. He's starting to rattle her. "I know you're bright and hardworking. You're an exceptional person."

"What else do you know?" She's torn between fascinated and perturbed.

"I know something happened to you. Something bad."

"What else?" She asks again.

"I know you're a sociopath."

"You should never tell a sociopath they're a sociopath. It upsets them."

"Are you upset?"

" _Of_ _course_." She says with fake sincerity as she pops a dumpling into her mouth.

"Are you here to kill me?" The question has been on Matt's mind ever since she broke into his apartment.

"No. We're just watching you."

"Who? Who do you work for? Why are you killing these people?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know the answer to those questions. I don't ask _why_ when they give me a job, I only ask _who_." Elektra is being honest, and that's infuriates him. She genuinely doesn't know or care.

"You don't know?" He still can't believe it. Even though he's aware she's telling the truth.

"Do you know who you work for?"

"Yes."

"Do you?"

" _Yes_."

"If you went up high enough, you'd probably find we work for the same people." She takes another bite of food.

Matt reaches behind his chair, and grabs her prison file that has been tucked away in his bag. He slides it across the table. "I've been told what you did. You almost decapitated him. _What_ _did_ _he_ _do_ _to_ _you_?"

Elektra's goes stiff. He's touched a sore spot. "That's a story for another time." Her words make his blood pound. She plans to see him again after tonight.

"Why Ray?" He _doesn't_ plan to see her again, which means he's going to ask her everything.

"He was slowing you down." Matt scoffs and shoots out of his seat. Knocking the chair to the floor. Elektra stands up and runs at him. Sensing he was planning to leave.

She grabs his phone off the table, and he pushes her. He tries to grab his phone back, but she wrestles him to the ground. She grabs his hand and pushes his thumb against the bottom of his phone. Unlocking it.

Matt punches her and she flinches. "I'm going to find the thing you care about, and _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _kill_ _it_." He hisses as he fights her, but she manages to stay in control.

She continues straddles him and push down on his body. As she grinds her knee into his side, the front door opens. Claire is back. He had been so distracted by Elektra he didn't hear her come up the stairs.

Elektra grabs Matt by his shirt collar and pulls him into a searing kiss. She then quickly pulls away and climbs off of him, taking his phone. "We'll talk more later Matthew, and thank you so much for your help." She says in a perfect American accent.

She walks into the hallway and greets Claire with a smile. "Hi! I'll be getting out of your guys's hair. Goodnight." As she walks out the front door, she calls back. "I had a _fantastic_ time Matthew!"

Claire walks down the hall, rounds the corner, and sees Matt on the ground. She runs to his side and takes his head in her hands. "Are you alright? Matt?! _Matt_! Answer me!"

He doesn't say a word until he hears Elektra leave the building. "Call Frank." He croaks, and drops his head into her lap.

 

 **SOMEWHERE** **IN** **NEW** **YORK**

 

Elektra expertly breaks the window of the safe house. It makes little noise, and the guards aren't alerted.

She slips in. Knife in hand. She sneaks up behind one guard in the living room, and slits his throat.

She sneaks into another room, and finds the second guard. She quietly kills him as well.

She creeps down the hallway, and spots Reyes in the bathroom. Brushing her teeth. Elektra crouches down and sneaks into the bathroom. She stands up and Reyes catch sight of her in the mirror. She yelps and drops to the ground in a fright.

She points her toothbrush at Elektra. Wielding it like a weapon. Elektra lets out an amused laugh. "What do you think you're going to do with that?"

"Help! Help me!" She screams.

"Your guards are dead. There's no point in that."

"I didn't tell them everything. Please! We can do a deal. I have money." Reyes begs.

"I have money too, and probably a lot more then you."

"I have a daughter." Elektra huffs. Does she think she's a pedophile?! _Gross_.

"I don't want your daughter."

"No, I have a daughter to raise."

"Oh. Well, she'll have something to shape her formative years then." She runs her eyes over Reyes's frightened face. "Are you scared?"

Reyes slowly nods. "I would comfort you with what happens after you die, but I don't know. I have a theory though. Then again, most people do." Elektra takes a seat. "I think your soul goes inward. It gets trapped inside your body. It doesn't go anywhere. Just slowly gets smaller and smaller, but never goes away. It's in there dying forever." She says with a giggle as she takes out her sharpened knife.

"I'm going to kill you nice and quick. Then I'm going to mess up your body and make it look worst then it is. Just so you know."

Reyes sobs and shivers in the corner. Elektra raises her knife.

* * *

Matt silently shakes as they wait in the car. The house is getting checked by SWAT before they're allowed to enter. He knows this is pointless. He can already smell Reyes's blood. She's _very_ dead.

"All clear. She's not here, but there are three bodies." A voice says through the monitor.

"Let's go in Murdock." Frank says grimly, and Matt nods.

The slowly walks through the house, taking in the scent of blood. Eventually they end up in the bathroom, where Reyes's body lays.

Frank inhales sharply when he sees her body. "Her head.. it's almost cut clean off."

Matt's stomach drops.

 

**ROME**

 

Elektra is cooking breakfast when Stick walks in. Her hair is up in a bun and she's wearing a nice silk robe. "Would you like one?" She offers him a sausage.

"No. What I'd would like is for you to tell me what happened with Krista and Billy."

"They were fighting, and Krista turned her gun on him, and _bang_ , shot him. Then she climbed in the van and ran over him." She turns over a sausage. "I was in frozen in shock, and couldn't do anything. Then she turned on me! Which doesn't even make any sense. She aimed her gun at me, and I shot her before she shot me. Classic selfdefense."

"That's not what Billy is saying." Elektra drops her frying pan in shock.

" _What_?"

"He's alive."

"Where is he?"

"France." She gulps. "You are the only one that can do this job quietly."

"What about that _bitch_ Alexandra?"

"You won't see her. Don't worry." Elektra runs her eyes over Stick, and plays with the end of her robe.

"What is it Ellie?"

"What number are you?"

"What?" He's genuinely confused.

"In The Twelve. What number are you?"

Stick's face goes slack. " _Oh_ _shit_."


	6. Cell Block D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past can haunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Killing Eve day!! I can’t wait to dig my teeth into the season 2 content, and make it mattelektra lol

**PARIS**

 

Elektra _fucking_ _hates_ Paris. It's the home of her past and her trauma; and now she has to return to the very prison she escaped from ten years prior.

A scowl sits on her face as she takes it in. It's a big gaudy building. All grey and imposing.

"What if someone recognizes me? From before?" It's a stall tactic. A possible way out from returning to one of the places of her nightmares.

"They won't. It's been ten years, and I'm sure the inmates all blend together for them." Stick speaks from the passenger seat. "Ellie, make sure to ask for the doctor. That's important."

Nervous energy is coming off her in waves. This was the one place she was _so_ _sure_ she'd never have to return to.

"This job will only be a few days, and then you'll be free again." Stick reassures her.

"I'll have it done tonight." She isn't staying here any longer then needed. She pushes open the van door and climbs out.

Stick gets out as well. "Remember, your name is Eloise Demissy, and you're here because you stole some clothes." He places a hand on her shoulder as a police vehicle slows down in front of them, and the back door opens.

" _Wooow_." She stretches out the word. "I am very _dangereux_." Her anger and frustration cause her to slip back into her mother tongue, and that makes her angrier. She hasn't spoken French in ten years, and now that's all she can speak while she's back inside her personal hell.

Elektra bites back tears as she climbs inside the van and sits.

"I'll see you soon!" Stick calls as the heavy door slams shut in her face. Ripping away her freedom.

 

 **NEW** **YORK**

 

Matt stands in his office, downing a cup of coffee.

"The other assassin from the hit on Reyes, Billy Russo, an American born French citizen, was picked up by intelligence shortly after Reyes was killed. He's been taken out of the US, and to the same prison in France Elektra was held in. Apparently he's also an escaped convict." David explains.

"He might be able to lead us to her!" Matt's blood hums with the thought of catching Elektra. "Is there a way we can go and speak with him?" He turns to Frank.

"If he's a lead to anything, it's The Twelve." Frank says gruffly.

"Can we go?" Matt asks again. Excited like a kid in a candy shop.

"I have some connections in the French government who can probably get us to Russo. So yes, we can."

"Great!" He turns to Karen and David. "You guys coming?"

"Sure!" Karen exclaims. An excited look in her eye.

"I can't. I'm supposed to start marriage counselling with my wife this Saturday." David plays with the pen on his desk.

"You're married?" Karen asks, surprised.

"Since when?" Matt's bewildered and taken aback. How did he never know David was married? Though that does explain why it appears he lives in the office. He's separated from his wife.

"Since 2008, I think. I'm bad at dates and it always irritates Sarah." David rubs his temple. "But if you need any help, I'm just a call away."

"It's just us three then!" Karen says happily. "Wow, Paris." It doesn't a escape Matt's notice that Frank's heart speeds up when Karen smiles.

* * *

 Matt heads home and finds Claire on the couch. A bottle of wine in hand. "Hey."

"Hey." She takes a big swig from the bottle.

"Are you okay?" He asks, concerned. Claire never drinks from straight from the bottle.

She reaches over and grabs a newspaper that sits beside her. She unfolds it and reads. "Samantha Reyes, an FBI agent was murdered recently in her home. She leaves behind a young daughter and two sisters. So far there's not been much information released about the case. More to follow." She sets it back down and takes another swig.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Samantha Reyes your former boss?" She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Yes." Matt exhales.

"Look, I don't want to be the clingy wife that dictates what you do, but it's my job as a nurse and your wife to keep you out of harm's way."

"We're making progress and I know I'll find her soon, and this will be over. I just have to go to Paris and talk to some people."

"Paris?!" Claire lets out a humourlessly laugh. "The last time you went to Europe _your_ _partner_ _was murdered_. Who's to say you're not next?" Her voice cracks. "I'm terrified to wake up one day and see your face in the paper. How many more people have to die Matt? How many more?"

"I know, but I have to do something! I have to stop her!"

"I want you home Matt! With me! _Safe_! I don't want assassins breaking into our house, and I don't want you going on possible suicide trips!" She shoots out of her seat. Wine bottle still in hand.

"She'll keep breaking into our house and killing people until I stop her! I have to find her Claire! _She_ _wants_ _me_ _to_ _find_ _her_!" He yells back.

"You're not saving the world Matt! You're going to your death!" She slams the bottle down on the coffee table, and Matt's shocked it doesn't shatter upon impact. "I can't-" Claire inhales. Tears streaming down her face. "I can't live like this anymore. _I_ _can't_ _do_ _this_ _anymore_. As long as you're chasing her, I have to step back."

He stands in shock, stunned by her words, as she quietly grabs her jacket and leaves.

 

**PARIS**

 

"Billy Russo was in prison the same time as Elektra, or Louise, as she was known at the time." Matt's fingers run over the Braille version of Billy's record. "He was in on drug charges, unlike Elektra who was in for murder. Seems like he was just involved with the wrong people."

"How did he get connected with The Twelve though?" Karen takes a drink from her water bottle. She's currently squashed between Frank and Matt, and seems flustered at being so close to Frank. Frank feels the same; Matt can tell by the way his heart is racing.

"We'll have to ask and find out." He closes the file. "What do you think they're planning? The Twelve?"

"I'm not sure, but I can say with most certainty the murders are leading to something. This isn't the end." Frank skims over his version of Billy's file.

"How long have you known this Maria Borgés?" Karen pries while trying to keep the jealously out of her voice, but Matt hears it loud and clear.

"Fifteen years I think. We met when I worked in the American ambassador's security detail here in France. We kept in contact afterwards, and she's always lends a hand whenever I need help." Matt can tell Frank is not telling everything, but he won't point it out. He doesn't want to upset Karen.

The cab stops and they climb out. They grab their bags, and walk into the warmth of the hotel lobby. "Reservations under Frank Castle." They approach the front desk.

" _Une_ _minute_." The receptionist begins to type on her keyboard.

"Even after all these years, you've haven't picked up any French, have you Frank?" They turn to find a woman sitting in a lobby chair.

"Guilty as charged." Frank smiles at her, and Karen's blood rises. The woman gets up and gives Frank a big hug. "Everyone, meet Maria Borgés."

"Shouldn't it be Marie Borgés? Since you're French." Karen asks bluntly. Her inner sleuth coming out.

"Most people call me Marie, but my mother was originally from Madrid and she named me Maria. That's why Frank calls me Maria. It's my actual name." Maria gives Karen a charming smile, but Karen doesn't smile back.

" _Monsieur_ , your rooms are ready." The receptionist pipes up.

"I'll let you guys unpack. I just wanted to say hi to Frank, it's been too long. I'm assuming I'll still be seeing you all for dinner later tonight?" Maria places a hand on Frank's back, and Karen tenses.

"Of course." Frank smiles and Maria kisses his cheek before walking out the lobby. Karen breaks the pen she's been holding with her tight grip, and Frank looks down at the ink now staining her hand with surprise.

* * *

 They end up in a fancy French restaurant not far from their hotel.

Matt notices Karen wears her best perfume, and her favorite satin dress.

Maria is already there when they arrive, sitting with an old man with a cane. He assumes it's her associate that Frank mentioned earlier.

She stands up to great them and gives Frank a big hug. "Everyone this is my associate, Karl Branch. Karl, this Karen Page and Matt Murdock. I'm sure you remember Frank." Karl’s cane taps against his chair as he puts a hand out.

"Hi, everyone calls me Stick." Matt picks up on a heavy American accent. An unusual occurrence for a French government agent.

"You sound quite... American." Karen comments what he's thinking as she takes a seat.

"I have a dual citizenship. I lived in New Jersey with my parents until they divorced in sixty-five, then my mom moved back to France and took me with her."

"Oh." Karen smiles softly, and takes a sip from her Champagne flute. "That's very sweet." She coughs slightly.

Matt downs his. "Can I have some more?" He asks a waiter.

"You having a rough time Murdock?" Frank asks, concerned.

"Just personal stuff." He doesn't want to get into his marriage troubles. Especially in front of strangers.

They order their meals and Frank, Maria, and Stick fall into a comfortable conversation.Relaying stories of Frank's time in France.

A particular story about Maria and Frank going for a late night swim alone, sets Karen on edge, and she downs her Champagne.

Mat can't judge her drinking. He's drained at least four flutes during the course of their meal. He's distressed by what happened with Claire, and he desperately wants to fix it, but he also knows he has to find Elektra.

As their meal winds down, Frank pulls out the picture they have of Billy. "Why did you take Billy Russo?" He slides it to Maria.

"What an awful name, _Billy_ _Russo_." Maria says with a tipsy giggle. "I wasn't even aware his name was Billy until we retrieved him. He called himself Charles Martineau."

"It's still a better name then Karl Branch." Stick comments and Maria laughs again.

"True." Maria tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, and examines the picture.

"Billy told the agents that found him that he was working for French intelligence to bring Samantha Reyes to France. I want to know why." All the laughter and warmth that's been in Frank's voice fades as he gets serious.

"She was involved with a special investigation here, and we didn't think she'd come willingly." Stick says as he takes a drink. "Sadly we didn't get to speak to her."

"But we did." Matt speaks up.

"You did?" Maria's head swizzles towards him.

"She told us that she was working for an organization that we believe is behind a series of murders. They call themselves The Twelve." Frank eats a snail off his plate, as Stick's heartbeats speed up when he hears 'The Twelve', but his face betray nothing. "We believe their responsible for the death of your ambassador to America. Did your special investigation tell you that?"

Maria takes a long drink and Frank lets out a laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. It seems we're on the same side. We'd like to meet Billy as soon as possible."

"Of course." Maria smiles and Karen once again scowls. "I can arrange it for tomorrow, but I won't be able to join. I have a job in Burgundy that I leave for tomorrow, but I'm sure Stick will help you in anyway he can."

Matt takes another drink as thoughts of Claire are overshadowed by thoughts of Elektra.

* * *

They go first thing in the morning to speak with Russo. He limps in with his arm in a sling, and his leg in a cast. Matt can hear that several ribs are broken, and he flinches at the noise they make.

They sit across from him in a row. Karen is on the right, Frank the left, and Matt the middle. Karen has a notebook in hand, ready to write down everything Billy says.

Stick is sitting behind a plain of glass, listening. He thinks too many people might overwhelm the inmate.

" _Bonjour_." Frank greets him in broken French. "My name is Frank Castle, this is my associates Matt Murdock and Karen Page. We're members of the FBI. We wanted to ask you about your recent trip to Tarrytown, and your connection to an organization we're looking into." Frank takes a sip from his coffee cup.

"We can secure your release from this prison, if you talk, and bring you to the US where you'll be protected." Frank lies, much to Matt's horror. He can't do what he's promising.

"I don't trust you." Billy says.

"We don't trust you either." Frank says bluntly. "Give us a piece of information that we can verify, and if it's true, you'll be removed from the prison in a few days, and taken to the embassy."

Frank takes another sip of his coffee. "Who do you work for?"

Billy looks down at the ground, not answering.

Matt takes a chance and speaks. "Tell us about Louise Badeux. Were you friends when you were in here, or more? Did you help her escape?" Frank shoots him a look, but doesn't say anything.

Billy stiffens at the name. "I knew Louise when she was an inmate. We dated, and I even proposed to her. We were going to get married, but never did, and she escaped shortly afterwards."

"How did she do it?" Matt perks up in his seat. Ready for answers.

"A man came and said they could get me out of here, if I worked for them and their bosses. I told Louise and she said she was happy for me, but she wanted to say goodbye when I left. I agreed, and she joined me when it was time for me to go."

Billy inhales. "I don't know how she did it, but somehow in that short time she convinced them she was a better choice, and was broken out instead. I was left in the dust."

There's a buzzing noise as Stick barges in. "The sound isn't working properly in there." He takes a seat. "Please, carry on."

Billy clams up when he sees Stick. "That's all I know."

"That's all?" Matt asks, surprised and suspicious. Why did Stick's arrival make him go quiet?

"Yes, if you want more, you'll have to talk to Alexandra." Billy is helped out of his seat and whisked away.

* * *

 Stick walks them out. "We both know you can't give what you offered."

"You don't know that." Frank stiffens.

"I do. They'll never let him leave, he's too important. I'm sorry. The only thing that can maybe turn the tide in your favour is Maria, and I don't think she'll do it. Not even for you Frank."

"We'll find something that'll make it worth her wild." Frank vows and Matt prays he's right. They need Billy.

* * *

Prison is just as torturous as Elektra remembers it to be. She's already been beaten twice for bad mouthing guards that leered at her. To makes things worst, when she asked to see the doctor to have her wounds treated, they ignored her.

She's been made to do humiliating labour, such as cleaning toilets, and washing the floor with only a rag.

It's been two days and she's getting desperate. She has to see the doctor. She needs to kill Billy so she can be free.

There's another inmate, smaller then Elektra but prone to violence, who she knows won't respond well if Elektra taunts her.

The woman eyes her as Elektra walks over to her in the yard. " _Your_ _hair_ _is_ _so_ _stringy and greasy_. _Don't_ _you_ know _how_ _to_ _use_ _a_ _comb_?"

The woman pushes off the fence. " _You_ _don't_ _look so clean yourself_." She says angrily.

" _At_ _least_ _I'm_ _pretty_ , _unlike_ _you_." Her fist clenches. _Bingo_ , Elektra thinks. " _I_ _hear_ _you're_ _in_ _for_ _assault_ , _but_ _I_ _bet_ _you_ _can't_ _even_ _fight_. _Your_ _victim_ _probably_ _was_ _some_ _old_ _guy_ _stuck in a chair_." The other inmate huffs and swings.

Elektra lets her fist connect with her jaw, and she falls to the ground. The inmate jumps on her, and punches her in the throat. Elektra gasps for breath.

Guards come running and pull the inmate off. " _Colleen_!" One yells and another drags her away.

" _Fuck_ _you_!" Colleen yells as she kicks at the guard restraining her.

" _Fuck_ _you_ _too_!" Elektra spits back, hoping Colleen might escape and attack again, so Elektra can finally see the doctor.

She doesn't escape, but Elektra is finally brought to the doctor.

"You're very committed to getting in here." Dr. Lecomte says with a small smile. "Stick says you prefer English these days." He opens his surgical knife kit, and slips her one. "I'm sure you know what to do, but for the best results aim just below the ribs. It'll finish him off good."

She smiles as she takes it. "You look pretty fresh for a dead woman." He comments.

"Thank you."

"Do you remember The Hole?"

"Vividly." Her nightmares have been plagued with the memories of the days she's spent there. Trapped and alone. It's worst then a regular prison cell. It's a torture chamber of solitude.

"Be in there by nine o'clock tomorrow morning, and Stick will come and fetch you."

* * *

 Matt receives a call late in the night that wakes him. "I found out who Alexandra is. She's the mother of the teenage boy Elektra killed, and she currently lives in the Montmartre district." David voice cracks from the poor reception in the hotel room.

"Great, and I need you to do something else off the books. AKA don't tell Frank. Look into Maria Borgés relationship with Frank, as well as Karl Branch in general. They're both in French Intelligence."

"Got it." Matt is soon lulled back to sleep by the sound of the cars whizzing by his hotel. It's reminds him of Hell's Kitchen.

He dreams of Elektra straddling him. They're both covered head to toe in blood.

* * *

Elektra stands in line, a fresh bruise on her cheek, waiting for supper. As she moves further up the line, she sees him. Billy. He has a tire mark across his face, and they've shaved his beautiful hair.

Elektra keeps her head down as she moves forward, only lifting it when she's close to him.

Horror passes through his eyes as he sees her. She reaches and grabs the knife she's hidden up her sleeve, and stabs him.

She stabs him repeatedly until a guard grabs her and drags her away, like they did Colleen. As she's pulled around a corner, she sees the life leave Billy's eyes as he dies.

She's thrown into The Hole, and fear grips her belly. _It's_ _okay_ _Elektra_. _It's_ _only_ _until_ _the_ _morning_ , _then_ _you're_ _free_ _again_.

She barely sleeps through the night, but when she does, she dreams of three men.

Her father, Parker, and her precious Matthew.

Her father is rough like he always was. Pushing and shouting. Calling her names.

Soon he pushes her too hard, and she falls. Parker catches and cares for her.

She feels safe for a moment, before he pulls her hair and bites her neck.There is no blood, but there is a shooting pain, and she goes crashing onto the ground. She lays there, writhing in intense pain.

Matthew comes like an angel from above, and gently picks her up. He cradles her in his arms and tends her wounds. Warmth spreads through her as he lays a gentle kiss to her bite mark.

When Elektra awakes she feels safe for a brief moment, until she remembers where she is. Then the horror begins all again.

The small slit on the heavy metal door of The Hole opens, and Dr. Lecomte's eyes peak through.

She gets off the corner she's slept in, and comes closer. "Where's Stick?"

He looks at her for a moment. " _Who's_ _Stick_?" He asks in French. He quickly shuts the slit as the horrible realization of what's happening kicks in.

She pounds on the door. Tears streaming down her face. " _Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!"_ She screams until she loses her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea to have Stick’s last name as Branch is from brandywine421‘s amazing fic ‘we were still young when the radio lights came on’.


	7. Chained and Shackled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elektra is trapped in prison, and Matt is getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new season is so good!!! I can’t wait to mattelektra it!

**PARIS**

 

Elektra dreams of Matthew. The thought of him keeping her warm in her cold cell.

When she's not raging to be let out, she sleeps. All of her dreams are a comfort when they feature him.

Tonight or today, (she's lost track of time), in her dream, she dances for him. 

She nakedly spins and twirls sporadically in her bedroom. Her bare feet swiping across the cool floor of her flat.

Matt sits naked on the edge of her bed. A tumbler of Scotch in hand.

He cannot see her naked body move, but he knows, and that's enough to make his cock hard.

She spies it, but keeps dancing. Wanting to see how long it'll take before he breaks.

Elektra hears him trying to slow his breathing as she arches her back. Sending her perky breasts facing upwards.

She twirls closer and his hand shoots out and snatches her wrist. He tugs her towards himself, and puts her on top. Her naked body presses against his as he pulls her into a searing kiss, and his scotch goes tumbling towards the ground.

The sound of the heavy cell door opening, rips her from her dream.

An older black woman is brought in, looking dazed. 

" _I thought the point of solitary confinement, was that it’s solitary._ " Elektra gets off the bed.

" _A_ _word_ _of_ _advice_ , _don't_ _fall_ _asleep_ _around_ _Mariah_." The guard points towards the woman.

Mariah stumbles towards the bed and collapses. Instantly going unconscious.

Elektra slides down the wall and sits. A voice inside tells her to listen to the guard, so she vows to stay awake.

* * *

Even since Matt arrived in Paris, his dreams have been _vivid_ , to say the least.

Tonight is no different. He lays in bed, kissing the naked backside of a beautiful woman. Her long hair tickles his nose, and he smiles as he kisses her spine, and slips a finger inside her.

"Matthew." The woman, no, _Elektra_ , moans with pleasure. Her voice giving her away.

The ringing of his phone wakes him from his dream, and he sleepily searches for it. 

"Hello?" He groggily rubs his eyes.

"Are you alone?" David asks, sounding frazzled.

"Yes."

"I found some emails. Between Maria and Frank from up until a few years ago." 

"What kind of emails?" Matt's concerned now. David sounds off.

"Filthy ones that may also make Frank look dodgy."

"What do you mean dodgy?"

"Like he might be a dirty cop!" David yells and he flinches.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit indeed."

* * *

When Matt comes out of his room in the morning, fidgeting with anxiety, Frank is in the hall. "I was just going to get breakfast. Thought you might want to join."

Matt clears his throat and prays he looks normal. "Sure."

Frank walks beside him. Coffee cup already in hand. "Good news. Maria convinced her superiors to give us Billy."

"That's great!" He smiles genuinely.

"And we'll get him today." Frank's phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out and steps aside.

Matt almost listens in but decides to give him privacy. When he returns, his mood has dampened considerably. "Billy has been murdered in prison."

"By who?"

"Another inmate, Eloise Demissy. Apparently a small thing that wasn't even in on a violent crime."

"I want to meet her." There's no way this Eloise was acting on her own. _No_ _way_. If Eloise isn't Elektra.

"No can do Murdock. She's dangerous and in solitary confinement." Frank rounds a corner. "Oh, by the way, David's here."

"What?" Matt rushes after him. Today has too many curveballs already.

"Thought it be nice for him to get out of the office, and he can help us better if he's within reach. Guess that's pointless now. You both have to return to the States."

"What- why?!." Matt stutters.

"The case here is over Murdock. I still need to tie up some lose ends, but we're done. Tell David I said hi. I'll give you his address." Frank leaves without another word, and Matt stands with his mouth agape.

* * *

Elektra sits on the cell floor. Playing with the edge of her sleeve. Trying to stay awake.

Mariah is still asleep. Her snoring filling the room.

Elektra gets out of her corner and leans over her face. Her black hair tickling Mariah's cheek. She still doesn't budge.

She gets closer. "Hello??" She stretches out the word as she waves a hand past her face. No movement.

"HELLO??" She screams. Nothing.

"It's not even worth trying to speak to you, is it?" She asks as she takes a seat back on the cell floor.

* * *

Matt and Karen finds David's new office with relative ease. The smell of mustard and electronics leading the way.

He knocks on a heavy metal door, and David opens it with a look of defeat. "I hear we've been decommissioned."

"No. Just being sent back home." Matt pushes by. His cane leading the way.

"Are we going home?"

"Of course not." He finds the chair that smells less like bleach, and sits down.

"You've gotta read these emails. Well, I'll read them to you. I wouldn't feel comfortable hearing your phone read it out, and I think neither would you."

David reads each explicit email aloud. One by one. When he's done, Matt lets out a sigh of relief.

Karen looks like she wants to die. Upset by the details of Frank’s torrid affair with another woman, and his possible double crossing.

"I think I'm mildly traumatized. And I've been chasing after an assassin for months." He groans.

"I know." David groans in unison.

"Are you okay with this? I know you and Frank are pretty close."

"Which part? The dirtiness or the dodginess?"

"Both."

"Of course not, but what can I do?" David shrugs.

"They might be coded. Look over them with a fine tooth comb just to be safe." David grimaces. "Sorry."

"On the flip side I found Alexandra. She's a language teacher at a high school in Montmartre. I've texted you the address."

"God you're good."

"Oh and I'll scan the prison security cameras. I'll look for anyone that looks like Elektra. Don't tell Frank though. He told me not to."

"Got it." Matt gives him a thumbs up, then is out the door.

* * *

Elektra bangs on the door and the peephole opens.

" _What_?" The guard spits. Unamused.

" _Can I have a phone call_?"

" _No_." Elektra eyes him with interest.

" _You have a nice mouth_."

" _I don't do girls_." He retorts.

" _You haven't tried this one_." She raises her eyebrows suggestively, and he slams the latch in her face.

Elektra sits and watches the clouds pass by in the small cell window. Mariah makes no movement as she trounces around the cell. Jumping and kicking. Trying to get a reaction.

When she tires herself out, she slides down the wall and pretends to sleep. Just to see what will happen.

All is quiet for a few moments before Mariah lunges at her. Small knife in hand.

Elektra screams and kicks her in the gut. Mariah stumbles and Elektra scrambles to the door. 

Mariah comes at her again and slams her against it, but Elektra wrestles the knife away and stabs her in the neck.

Blood sprays as guards rush in and whisk Elektra away.

* * *

The school in Montmartre is nice. Typical.

Matt can smell the used books. Reminding him of his time in the orphanage. Pouring over Bibles and novels.

The receptionist guides him to Alexandra, who stands with a couple of students.

"Madame Reid, this is Monsieur Murdock. He works with the FBI."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Murdock." Alexandra says with a perfect American accent as she shakes his hand.

"You too. Would you mind if I spoke to you alone Mrs. Reid?"

"Of course not." She dismisses her students.

"I should start with why I'm here. I'm currently investigating Louise Badeux-"

"She's dead!" Alexandra cuts him off.

"She is." Matt lies. "But we believe she had connections with a criminal organization, and to get an insight into them, we need to gain insight into her, and why she was chosen."

"I can tell you why. She was a very punctual student. Very skilled in languages and did well in most classes. She liked attention, and she almost decapitated my son! Would they have liked that?"

"Probably." He states bluntly. "I need to speak to someone who knew her before, and so far you're the only one alive."

Alexandra sighs and rubs her temples. "Do you like cake? I have some at home, and school is almost over."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Elektra sits in an armoured truck. Her feet and hands shackled.

Two guards are on her right, and Colleen sits in front of her. Several cop cars lead the way down the streets of Paris.

" _Do you know where we're going_?" She asks Colleen.

" _Quiet_!" A guard yells.

" _Court_." Colleen answers.

" _Quiet_!" The guard yells again.

The truck comes to a screeching halt, and Elektra is thrown across the inside.

Several shots ring out outside, and one guard shoots another.

She smiles in delight as her handcuffs are unlocked, and the front door opens.

" _Elektra. Come_." A voice yells from afar, and she follows.

She takes in the carnage outside with a grin, and she's passed a jacket. She slips it on, and she climbs on a motorcycle helmed by a man in black.

She glances back to see Colleen shot, then they speed away.

They arrive at a old decrepit building, and the man nods to the door. " _Fourth floor. First room._ "

Elektra nods and hurries inside.

When she enters the room, she doesn't see Stick, but a much younger man. He's handsome, but not her type.

"Hello Elektra. You've made it. Well done." He sits down on a old chair. "I'm sure you’re  wondering where Stick is."

"Is he okay?" Her concern is genuine.

"Funny. Take a seat. I have a lot to explain." Elektra doesn't sit. "Okay then. My name is Jacques, and I'll be taking over from Stick." He pulls a card out of his jacket. "Your new target. This one might be a little challenging."

Elektra rolls her eyes. There's nothing challenging for her.

He rolls over a suitcase. "They're clothes in there, but no money or passport till the job is done. You have until tomorrow night." He stands up with a smirk. "Oh! And no more English. From tomorrow on, only French!" He passes her a gun. "Understood?"

"Understood." She takes it with a smile, then shoots him in the head. 

He drops dead instantly, and she quickly rummages through his clothes for money. Instead she finds two pair of beautiful sai and a holster; which she steals with a grin.

She turns over the card, and nearly drops it when she sees the name.

The target is Stick.

* * *

Alexandra sets the plate down, and gives him a glass of milk. She takes the seat across from him with a sigh.

"There was always a sadness surrounding Louise. A darkness. Her mother had been a Cambodian refugee, and had died a few years previous from cancer. Then her father died a month before she turned seventeen, in a drunken fall down the stairs." Alexandra brushes a piece of hair away from her face.

"That's why she moved from quatre-vingt treize to here. She had to live with her aunt, who died a year after Louise did. She was antisocial and sometimes violent. That’s why all the teachers only saw her when they needed too. I thought that was unfair, so I stepped forward. I took an interest in her schooling. Made sure she did well. Tutor sessions after school and everything. And I suffered for it." Alexandra takes a sip of her water to ease the lump in her throat.

"She started wanting to come over more and more for tutoring sessions, and I agreed. I didn't realize then why she wanted to be over so much. That she liked my Parker. Then one night she came over when I was gone and-" She begins to cry. "She murdered him. She claimed self defence. That he tried to rape her. But I know my boy, and he'd never do that."

Matt freezes at her words. There's the motive. The reason behind the hatred in her killing. The passion. It all makes sense.

He doesn't breathe a word of this to Alexandra. Sensing she'd kick him out if he even _breathed_ the possibility that Elektra was honest.

"There's something else." Alexandra gets from her seat and opens a cabinet. Inside is an unopened box that she sets on the table. "After I was told she died, this arrived. It said it was from her and I never opened it. I assumed she had someone do it for her, but even then I wouldn't touch it."

"Who told you she died?"

"An old blind man. Said he knew what happened with Parker, and thought it would bring me comfort to know she died."

"Wait. An old blind man?" _Stick. It has to be Stick_. "Did he sound American?"

“I heard an American accent." Matt takes a deep breath and sighs.

"There's something else. Something I've been hiding. Louise isn't dead. She escaped prison, and is working for the organization I spoke of earlier. And we have reason to believe she's in Paris." Alexandra's inhales sharply and clutches her chest.

"Maybe it would be best for you to stay with a friend. In case she makes contact." He suggests.

"No. I won't run and hide. Not from her." She wipes away a tear. "I'm making a mess of my makeup. Would you mind if I run to the bathroom?"

"Not at all." Matt smiles as she slips away.

He reaches for the package and expertly opens it. Inside sits nice clothes, like the ones he received.

 _She's asking for forgiveness_. He realizes as he runs his fingers over the clothes. _She felt remorse. At least for upsetting Alexandra._

As he reaches the bottom of a coat, he feels a lump. He sneakily tears it open and finds a ziplock bag. He slips his hand inside, and feels a passport and money.

This isn't just a forgiveness gift, but also her salvation if she's ever stranded in Paris again.

As Alexandra returns, he tucks the bag in his pocket and smiles. "Do you have a paper and a pen? I can tell you my number in case you need me. Then I better go. I don't want to keep you. But if you hear anything from her, let me know."

"Of course." She puts him on the arm and smiles. "You know, when I look at you, I can almost see my son."

* * *

Elektra lays in wait as Stick enters his home. His wife and daughter have been knocked unconscious, and locked away in a closet. When this is over, she'll let them go.

He enters his kitchen as she steps forward, placing the gun to his head.

"Elektra." He breathes.

"Uh huh. Now move." She taps his cheek with the gun, and forces him into the living room.

"Where's my family Ellie?" He growls.

"Your wife and daughter are pretty young for a man your age. How'd you lure her in? Money? Sex?"

"Where's my family?" He asks again.

"You abandoned me!" She spits.

"No! I'm protecting you. They want you dead."

"No. They want _you_ dead."

"And who told you that?" Stick stiffens.

"Jacques."

"Where is he?"

"Dead. Too bossy for my tastes."

"Where's my family?" He's genuinely upset and concerned.

"In a closet somewhere. Alive."

"Thank you." He sighs. "What do you want?"

"I want to do this job well." She swings her feet over the side of the chair nonchalantly.

"If I accept this, will you let my family go?"

"Yes. Now how do you want to die?"

"Pills." Stick nods his head toward a pill cabinet nearby.

"Go on." He walks over. His cane leading the way.

"Why do they want you dead?" Elektra is intrigued.

"They wanted me to leave you in a cell to rot, and I didn't want to. I went to the FBI and tried to make you a deal. They found out, and here we are." He sits back down with a pill bottle in hand.

"Why would they want that? I'm amazing." She flips her hair with a flourish.

"Do you know how many times I had to argue to get you another chance? Your recklessness is your downfall. You made one mistake too many." Elektra repositions herself. No longer at ease. 

"I want the names of The Twelve."

"I can't give them to you."

"Why not?"

"I don't know them. I'm down too low in the ranks, and few are high enough." He takes a handful of pills and grimaces.

He suddenly shoots forward and grabs the empty water glass in front of him. He throws it at Elektra, and her head whips back on impact.

He snatches a nearby firewood log and hits her again. Knocking her unconscious.

She lays unmoving as he escapes.

* * *

On the way back to his hotel, Matt receives a text from David.

'Elektra was in the prison with Billy, and she met with Frank.'

He drops his phone in shock.


	8. Meet Me In Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things spiral out of control as Matt gets closer to the elusive Elektra.

**OUTSIDE PARIS**

 

The little eleven year old girl walks beside Elektra, complaining. Apparently unperturbed by her situation.

"You know, you're very mouthy for someone who's just be kidnapped." Elektra snarks at her but, Athénaïs, keeps rattling off in French. When Elektra can't take it anymore, she snatches her sai from it's holster, and points it at her. "Shut up! I don't care! Okay?! I don't care! And fucking speak English!"

"What? You don't know French?" Athénaïs retorts. Apparently unaffected by the sharp weapon dangerously close to her throat.

"Of course I know French! I grew up here. It's just a stupid language."

"I'll just complain in English then. Or maybe Cantonese." She sticks her tongue out.

"How about you stop complaining?" Her patience is running thinner by the minute. This kid is so annoying. How could anyone stand to parent her? Let alone someone like Stick.

"How about you get me some food?" Elektra looks at her, then grabs her by the back of her jacket.

"Fine! Now come on, and act like you're my daughter." She starts to drag her towards the city.

"But I'm part Chinese." Athénaïs glares at her.

"Yes, and I'm part Cambodian. French people think Asians all look the same anyways. They won't question it."

"My Papa will kill you." She spews as Elektra tugs her down the road.

"Not if I kill him first."

**PARIS**

 

"You can't confront him!" David rushes after Matt who's power walking ahead of him.

"Yes I can!"

"It could be totally innocent!"

"If it was, why didn't he tell us? Why did he do it behind our backs?"

"We still shouldn't confront him."

"I'll see what Karen thinks." He turns as she enters the hotel lobby.

"What Karen thinks about what?" She takes a sip of her coffee.

"What would you do, if Frank met with the person who killed Billy behind our backs? And that the killer turned out to be Elektra? Just like I said."

"He did what?" Karen freezes. Shocked and taken aback.

"He did do that Karen." David solemnly confirms.

"Then I'd confront him." She's fighting back tears. Matt can tell. This is a bigger slap in the face to her, then to anyone else.

"Two to confront. One to not confront. Majority wins."  Matt announces childishly.

"This makes Frank dangerous Matt! There's a reason he wants us back in New York. We have to respect that!" David is desperately trying to make them agree with him, but Matt knows he's fighting a losing battle.

David's phone buzzes in his pocket, and he plucks it from his jacket. "Frank wants us to come to his hotel room now. Something big has happened."

"Maybe he'll tell us the truth." Karen says hopefully.

"No. I don't think he will."

* * *

The small bistro is not far from where Elektra spent her last year before prison. Nestled in a street corner, the white building doesn't stand out to onlookers, but inside it's beautiful. Elegantly decorated and pristine.

It's a Tuesday morning. Not many people are here, so Elektra can enjoy her food in peace. Athénaïs has been less chatty since they arrived in the city. The direness of her situation finally setting in.

They eat food bought with money swiped from a few business men out and about, and wear jackets snatched from a donation bin.

"How long will I be with you?" Athénaïs takes a bite of her food.

"Until I find your father, or he finds us."

"Are you a pedophile?" Elektra's eyes nearly bulge out of her head.

"No!" She scans quickly over the room. Making sure no one has heard her question. When they seem in the clear, she returns to eating. "I'm not going to touch you. That's disgusting."

"Okay good."

Elektra opens up Athénaïs's passport she had taken from the house, and giggles. "You look like a little boy. I love that bowl cut on you. Really hides your forehead."

She tries to snatch it back, but Elektra avoids her eager grasps easily. "I was younger then, and Mama cut my hair herself that year!"

"And your cheeks look like a chipmunks." She continues to tease as Athénaïs keeps reaching over the table. Trying to get her passport.

"Why do you even have that anyway?"

"I want to scare your father into thinking I'm going to take you out of the country, or even Europe." She finishes her drink and stands up. "Now come on. We have somewhere else to go."

Athénaïs grumbles as she takes a final bite of her food, and trails after Elektra out of the restaurant.

* * *

Matt heads up to the hotel room. A bundle of anger and nerves. There's no way Frank is going to tell them why he went to see Elektra, which means something else has happened.

They enter his hotel room, to find Stick sitting in a chair in the corner. "What is he doing here?"

"Elektra took my daughter." Stick states bluntly.

"What?!" Karen exclaims.

"There was a hit put out on me, and she was the one they sent. I managed to escape, but afterwards, my wife contacted me after she freed herself from our closet, and said Elektra took Athénaïs. I think she's to use her to lure me out."

"Why is there a hit on you?" Matt asks.

"I don't know."  _Lies_. "You said yourself you're tracking her, and I thought she might've contacted you."

"No. I haven't had any contact with her since I got here."

"We need to find my daughter. She's going to drive that woman crazy."

"Is she really annoying?" David pipes up.

"She's so annoying." Stick's voice cracks, and for the first time he shows emotion.

"We have to go to Alexandra's. Elektra is definitely going to go there." Matt picks up his phone, dials her number, and waits for her to pick up.

* * *

Elektra hides in the hallway outside of Alexandra's place. It's a school day, but Alexandra could be home, so she sends Athénaïs to knock on the door. She'd never suspect a young girl to be in cahoots with her son's killer.

" _Hello_?" Alexandra sticks her head through the door. A ringing phone in her hand.

" _Can I come in? I'm thirsty_."Athénaïs asks. Putting her big brown eyes on display. Acting like a wounded puppy.

" _Of course_." She steps back, and Elektra steps forward.

"Hello Alexandra." The teacher freezes, and Elektra pushes her way inside.

"What are you doing here?"

Elektra takes in the look on her face. It's surprised and worried, but not the utter shock she expected.

"I want my gift back. The one sent after I died."

"You can have it. I don't want it. I never wanted it."

"Good. I never should've sent it to you. But back then I still felt guilty for upsetting you, now I want you to rot." She pulls out the sai, and points it dangerously close to her throat. "Where is it?"

"In the bedroom on the left. Stashed in the bottom of the dresser."

"Go get it Athénaïs." She orders, and the preteen huffs as she walks out of the room.

Elektra takes a seat on the big chair behind her. "You know you used to be like a second mother to me."

"I know, and it would've stayed that way if you hadn’t murdered my son." Elektra leans forward. Pain and fury in her eyes.

"He deserved it.  _He tried to rape me_. I don't care what you say. I was there, and that's what happened."

Alexandra tenses up, and looks at the sai in her hand. "Are you going to kill me too?"

"I don't know yet. Before I never would've, but now that I've been stewing in my trauma for the last thirteen years, I think maybe. Can you believe there was a time when I wanted your forgiveness?" She lets out a humourless laugh. "Now I want you to suffer even more."

Athénaïs returns with the gift, and places it on the table. "Open it." She orders and Athénaïs rolls her eyes.

Once it's open, Elektra snatches the coat and digs inside. Looking for what she stashed away years earlier.

It's empty. The money and passport gone. The only thing that sits there is a messily written M on a sticky note.  _Matthew_. She realizes.  _He was here and took my things._

She lets out a growl, and looks up to see a gun in Alexandra's hand. "How did she get that?" She barks at Athénaïs. The girl shrugs in response.

"I'm going to kill you and avenge my boy."

"You can try." Elektra stands, and Alexandra shakily lifts the gun higher. "Go to the other room Athénaïs." She grumbles and heads to the kitchen. Elektra can hear her grab a glass of milk.

"I've dreamed of this moment since I found him dead in our kitchen."

"Have you?" Her voice drips with boredom, as though this is a waste of her time.

"Yes."

"It's not going to happen though. You're not going to kill me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to kill you first." She whips her sai and it pierces Alexandra's eyes. The teacher falls to the ground, and dies when the weapon hits her brain.

Elektra grabs the hilt and pulls it out of her face, then saunters into the kitchen and cleans it off.

"Call your father on her phone, and tell him to meet us at Sacred Flower." She has to alter her plans now that Matt has taken her money and passport.

"Okay." She nods and keeps her head down. Not wanting to see the dead Alexandra in the living room.

* * *

Karen drives them from the hotel as Stick's phone buzzes. David has decided to return to New York and his estranged wife, rather then risk his life with Elektra. Matt can't blame him. He's self preserving. Something Matt can't ever seem to do.

" _Hello_?" He tentatively puts the phone to his ear. " _Oh thank God it's you! Where are you?_ "

Matt can hear a young girl's voice on the other end, but can't understand her rapid French. It must be Athénaïs.

" _We'll be right there_." He shuts the phone and turns to Matt. "That was my daughter. She said Elektra is taking her to the Sacred Flower restaurant."

"What about Alexandra?" Karen asks as she slows at a stop sign.

'It's very close to Alexandra's apartment. We could stop there first." There's the slightest tremor to Stick's voice only Matt can hear.

"How do you know it's near Alexandra's? We never told you the address." Karen's eyes widen as she figures out what Matt already knows. "You're her handler aren't you? Elektra's."

Stick swallows. "Yes."

"Fuck." She swears as she pulls in front of the apartment. "I'll go up and get Alexandra. Then I'll be right back." She slips out of the car and practically runs inside.

"How long have you known I was her handler?" Stick asks calmly.

"Since I met Alexandra. She told me about the blind old man that came and told her Elektra had died."

"Hmm."

"Why do The Twelve want you dead?"

"I was trying to cut a deal with the FBI for Elektra, and they found out."

"Why did you want to all of a sudden want to cut her a deal?"

"They wanted her dead. Apparently they've changed their minds, now it's me they want dead. For the time being. If she does this job well, they still might go after her." Matt isn't happy with the sudden fear that goes through him, at the thought of a hit out on Elektra.

Matt can hear Karen's heels click as she runs back to the car, and smell the blood on her hands. "Alexandra is dead."

"Then we have to get to the restaurant now." Karen jumps back into the driver's seat. Flustered enough to forget her seatbelt, before she goes speeding down the road.

* * *

Elektra is nursing a cocktail as Stick runs in with Matt and Karen at his side. Athénaïs jumps from her seat and starts to run towards him. "Papa!"

"Whoa whoa!" Elektra shoots up and snatches her into her arms. Holding her close to her body, but not enough to hurt.

She grabs the gun Jacques gave her, and places it to Athénaïs's temple. Eliciting screams from the other people in the restaurant.

" _That's right! A child could die_!" She exclaims with a gleeful grin. Warmth spreading to her toes as she takes in Matt. Once again so very close.

Karen pulls out a gun and directs it towards Elektra. Once more bringing cries of panic. "You don't know how to use that." Elektra laughs at her. She can see the nerves in her face. The slight shake of her hand.

"I do." She assures her, and Matt's head snaps towards the blonde.

"This isn't helping." He digs into his pockets and places her money and passport on the floor. "Take this and go." He pleads with her, and her grip slackens slightly at the earnestness in his eyes.

Athénaïs sees her chance and runs. Wiggling out of Elektra's arms. She races towards her father, and Elektra fires her gun. Shooting Stick in the heart.

More people scream in fear, and she turns to run. "Come with me!" Matt yells, and she pauses. Looking back at him.

"Why?"

"I want to talk."

"I just shot a man. You're going to arrest me." Matt shakes his head.

"Please. Come with me. It'll be only us." She wishes he was close enough to kiss, but he's not, so she steps back, and bolts out of the room as Karen shoots at her feet. Leaving the chaos behind.

* * *

Matt sits at the airport. Frank and Karen on either side. None of them are speaking to each other. Upset with yesterday's events, which lead to the death of Stick and Alexandra. Also resulting in the ending of their operation.

He opens his phone, hoping for a text from Claire, but instead there's a voicemail from David. He hits play and puts the phone to his ear.

"I found a lead. There was a man in Rome that died in an apartment there, from the same chemical the fashion designer did, and he died a day after Elektra's kill. Also, one of the apartments is payed by the same account that payed Reyes. I'm sending you the address. I think that's where she lives." His mouth falls open partially in shock, and he glances to make sure Karen and Frank didn't overhear.

By the looks on their face, he'd say they didn't.

He suddenly stands from his seat. "I have to go to the bathroom." He vigorously swipes his cane as he walks away from them, leaving his things behind. Then he sneakily leaves the airport, and heads for the train station.

 

**ROME**

 

He arrives in Rome a day later. Tired and exhilarated at the same time. He's so close to her again, and this time he won't let her escape.

He sneaks to the apartment with the number David sent him, and sneakily picks the lock. When he enters, he's hit with the smell of Elektra's scent and her expensive perfume, rich food, and luxurious alcohols.

Luxury spills from every corner of the room, and he can feel a slight breeze coming from the balcony door she must've accidentally left ajar.

Matt walks around until he finds her closet, and sticks a hand between the clothes. Silk shirts glide against his fingers, while pearl buttons and velvet dresses titillate his senses.

There's several expensive wigs tucked away in the back, with a wooden box of high quality knives set underneath. Beside the box, folded in a neat pile, are his clothes that she stole and replaced in London.

Instinctively, he grabs one of her blouses, and rips off a sleeve. Then picks off several buttons of the back off a dress. He moves from the closet back into the bedroom, and knocks her mirror to the floor like a cat.

He throws bottles of Mezcal and red wine to the floor, and shatters plates on the ground.

As he lifts a crystal vase to chuck it against the marble, her door opens, and he freezes as Elektra enters.

 _How did I not hear her coming? How?_  He asks himself as stands in front of a high class assassin looking deranged.

"Nice to see you again." She says nonchalantly as she close the front door, and takes in the state of her flat. "I hope you're going to pay for my damages. If not, I might have to sue." Her voice is light and airy as she moves past him, and into her bedroom.

Matt sets down the vase gently, grabs a knife sitting on her counter for protection, and follows her.

"Did you have a party in here or something?" She wiggles her shoulders suggestively, as she  looks at the mess in her room.

"I have lost my wife, two jobs, and one of my best friends because of you."

"Yeah, but you got some really nice clothes out of it. And a steamy kiss." Elektra's eyes run over him. "Why are you here anyways?"

"To kill you."

"No you're not."

"I am."

"You're not." She smiles warmly at him. Matt sighs, and takes a seat on the bed across from where she stands.

"I think about you all the time." He admits.

"Really?" Her pulse rises at her words.

"Yes, really. I think about what you eat. What you're wearing, and what you're doing. Who you're doing it with. I think about what friends you have. What you eat before you do a job. The mango shampoo you use." He inhales for a brief moment as he smells her arousal starting to build.

"I think about what happened with your family. I think about your lips. What you feel when you kill someone. I think about you all the time. You're never far from my thoughts. I want to know everything." Matt closes his eyes and lays down on her bed.

"I think about you too." Elektra walks over towards him, and gently climbs beside him. Her eyes run over his face, and Matt breathes in sharply.

She leans close and whispers. "You found me. Well done."

He reaches forward, and lets his fingers skim the sliver of skin that's become exposed by the rising of her shirt. She shivers at the contact, and his fingertips lightly trail beneath her pants.

His fingers slip inside her panties, and she moans as they make contact with her clit. She arches her back, and her shirt rides farther up. Matt leans down and nuzzles her neck. His mouth slowly moving down, and finding the top of her breast.

He gently moves the bra cup down to reveal one of her rosy nipples. His tongue darting out and licking it. She gasps with pleasure. " _Matthew_."

Matt begins to pump his fingers inside her. Slowly at first, then picking up the pace and messily rubbing her clit, as her moans grow louder. He licks and bites her nipple as his fingers jut in and out.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." She speaks between breathy moans.

Her hands slide into her own hair as she rocks her hips, and grinds against his hand. He detaches his mouth from Elektra's nipple, and puts all his energy into fingering her.

His brow furrows as he concentrates, and blocks out the voice inside his head that sounds like Claire. He pounds into her harder, and she squeals with delight.

Her legs tighten around his hand as she comes. "Matthew!" She rubs against his hand until her oversensitive flesh can't take it anymore, and she pushes it away.

Matt slips his fingers out as Elektra stretches like a cat in the sun. She rolls onto her side and places her hand on his cheek. She leans forward and captures his lips in hers. Her tongue darting forward, asking for entrance. His mouth opens slightly, and her tongue enters.

She rolls on top of him, and breaks the kiss for a brief moment as she goes to take off her top.

That's when Matt strikes. He grabs the knife he had stashed away in his pant pocket earlier, and stabs her in the abdomen.

Elektra gasps in shock as blood spills out of her, and coats his hand. Mixing with the juices of her orgasm.

"I really liked you." Tears well in her eyes as she rolls off him.

Her words send a shock through his system, and he realizes what he's done.  _I've stabbed her. I stabbed her!_

"Oh God!" He cries. "What do I do?" All his training going out the window as he panics.

"Don't take it out." She orders, while grabbing his hand and stilling it. Sensing what he was about to do.

Matt jumps off the bed and heads to the kitchen. Trying to find something to help her.

Elektra falls of the bed as she writhes in agony, and clutches where the knife is. She pulls out a gun she's stashed away for emergencies in her nightstand, and shoots at him. Missing both times.

"What are you doing?" He screams as he ducks behind a wall. "I want to help you. I coming out." He yells a warning, and steps back into view.

When he looks out her front door is swung open, and she's gone.


	9. Sow Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Elektra deal with the aftermath of the stabbing.

 

**ROME**

 

Matt wastes no time in fleeing from Elektra's apartment. He's still in shock as he rushes down the stairs. Breathing heavily.

He can smell her blood in his noise, as he goes into the courtyard of the apartment building. He knows where she's fled too. How far she is from him. He almost goes after her, but he stops himself. Knowing nothing good can come from it.

As he begins to walk down the street away from her home, he hears her flat door smashed open, and several people file in. He pauses, thinking maybe he should go back, but he doesn't. Instead fleeing into the heart of the city.

* * *

Elektra clutches her stab wound, and the knife still protruding from her, as she rushes down the busy Roman streets. She's wrapped herself in a jacket she stole from a donation bin, hoping it'll conceal the wound from onlookers.

She repeatedly puts her hand out, hoping to catch a cab, but she's constantly ignored and driven past. Eventually when she feels her life slowly draining away, she throws herself in front of a cab.

It hits her, and she flies back. Landing on her side.

" _Are you okay_?" The cab abruptly stops, and the driver steps out. Looking traumatized.

" _Take me to a hospital. You might've killed me_!"

" _But you jump up in front of my car!_ "

" _Take me to a hospital!_ " Elektra screams, and the frightened man quickly helps her into his cab.

She lays in the backseat as he speeds and swerves through traffic. " _How much farther?_ "

" _Ten minutes_." She groans.

" _I'll be dead by then. Drive faster_."

" _I'm going as fast as I can_!" He yells frantically.

" _Do you know how to dispose of a dead body_?" He looks back at her through his car mirror, and hits the gas harder.

They arrive at the hospital in record time, and he kicks her out of his cab. The last thing Elektra sees as she passes out, is a hospital guard running towards her.

* * *

Matt easily gets her blood off his hands, but it clings to his wedding ring. It takes him ten washes to get it back to being presentable.

Afterwards, he leans against a bathroom stall as his phone rings. Frank's name is loudly repeated in a automated voice.

It takes a lot of energy to hit answer, and bring to the phone to his ear. "I know where you are Murdock." Frank barks. "Come home now." The phone goes dead and Matt breathes aloud.

"I think I killed her."

* * *

Elektra wakes in a hospital bed. Monitors beeping around her.

Her hospital room isn't private, and a teen boy lays to her right. His face covered in bandages. 

Elektra groans as she lifts her blanket, and sees the wrappings around her middle.

" _Careful_." A kind voice says quietly from her left. Elektra glances over and sees a woman in white. A stethoscope around her neck. " _What happened to you? I need to report it to police_."

She uses all her strength to reach up, and grab her arm. " _Please, no. My husband, he's a cop, and if he learns I'm in the hospital, he'll go ballistic_." She pleads. Her eyes watering.

" _Fine_." The doctor sighs. " _You have a day before I report it_." Elektra nods, and nestles back against her pillow. _I need to be out of here by then_.

The doctor passes her several pills to take, then slips out.

" _You were stabbed_?" Bandage boy asks.

" _Yes. Do you speak English? Italian is too much work now_."

"Yes." He nods. "What's your name?"

"Eurydice." _What can I say? I like Greek tragedies._

"That's stupid." He huffs.

"It's not stupid." Elektra retorts, indignant. "What's your name? I bet it's stupid too." She spews back like a child.

"Niccólo."

"Okay Cólo, your name isn't so cool either."

"It's Niccólo." He crosses his arms and pouts. "How were you stabbed anyways?"

"My lover, he did it."

"Not your husband?"

"I don't have a husband." Elektra reaches into a nearby jar, and grabs a heart sticker sitting in it. She pops it on her cheek with a smile. "My lover, he did it to show me he loves me."

"That's stupid."

"No it's not!" She scowls. "What do you know about love? You're a child. People do crazy things when they're in love, and I'm going to go to him once I'm out of here."

"I'm sixteen." He puffs out his chest.

"A slightly bigger child then." She pops a pill into her mouth, and swallows. "Why are you here?"

"Car accident. The doctors said it ruined my face, and they had to skin graph me."

"Yikes."

"It's not yikes! It's science."

"Whatever." Elektra crosses her legs. "Do you have any money?"

"No."

"Do your parents? Are they coming to visit you?"

"They died in the accident." He tells her quietly, and slumps into his pillows.

"That's not helping me Cólo." She huffs as sleep begins to overtake her. "Think of something well I rest, okay?" She doesn't hear his answer as sleep pulls her under.

 

**NEW YORK**

 

Matt arrives back in New York with nothing but his passport. His luggage is God knows where.

He sluggishly moves into his apartment, and lets his jacket fall to the floor. He rests his head against his hallway wall, before pulling out his phone. "Hey Claire, it's Matt. It's over." He tells her answering machine.

He sets down his phone, and slips into the shower. The hot steam sears his skin, but he welcomes it. Any distraction from what he's done is something he craves.

The door creaks open an hour later, and he's still beneath the spray. His phone ringing.

He knows it's Claire even before she speaks. "Matt, it's me."

"Hey." Is all Matt manages to croak out.

Her feet pad against the floor as she opens the bathroom door, and steps in. "Your phone is ringing."

He doesn't answer it or her. Instead keeping his head resting against the shower wall. Claire looks him over for a minute before stepping back. "We can talk when you're out of the shower, and please answer your phone."

Matt's unfocused eyes follow her for a moment, before he reaches out, and dries his hand. Hitting the phone, and putting it on mute. _I'll deal with it later._

 

**ROME**

 

Elektra wakes up later to an apple on her nightstand. "I got it for you." Niccólo speaks up.

She takes a large bite out of it, and forces herself to sit. She slowly climbs out of bed, and stands on her wobbly legs.

"What are you doing?" He cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"I need money, and I'm going to get it. If anyone asks, I'm in the bathroom." Niccólo just stares as she staggers out of the hospital room. She snatches a doctor's coat hung over the side of the nurse’s station, and slips it on.

She knows she can't go around barefoot, and spots a pair of unintended crocs. She lets out a groan as she tiptoes over to them, and bites her tongue as she slips her feet inside. _It's so squishy and tacky._

Elektra stalks around the hospital. Looking for a room free of doctors, nurses, or family members. Eventually she finds one.

The occupant of the room lays motionless on his bed, and is attached to a various number of machines. One continuously beeps as she steps into the room, and eyes a burgundy leather purse in the corner.

She slips in, and looks through the purse. She finds a tap debit card, a small wad of cash, and a handful of change.

Elektra walks over to the men on the bed, and easily snaps his neck. The monitor flatlines, and she shoves the change into his open hand. She tucks the purse under her arm, and slips back out before the mentor alerts anyone.

She quickly scans for where they keep the pills. With her keen eyes, and perfect investigation skills, Elektra spies the room as a nurse steps out. Fentanyl bottle in hand.

As the nurse turns the corner, Elektra slithers inside, and her eyes go wide like a kid in a candy store. She grabs many bottles of the pills she was prescribed, and shoves them into the purse.

She staggers back to her room as sleep snags her again. She throws away the doctor's coat, slips the crocs and purse under her bed, and falls fast asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

 

 **NEW YORK**

 

Eventually Matt answers his phone. The gruff voice that greets him is Frank's, but he wasn't expecting any other. He gives him an address before abruptly hanging up on him again, and Matt just sighs as he gets dressed.

He gives Claire a kiss on the cheek, and says he's running some errands. She smiles softly at him, and says they'll talk when he gets back.

He doesn't want to think what they'll talk about. Not when he has Frank to worry about, and a possible murder on his hands.

Matt's cane taps in front of him as he goes to their designated meeting spot. Frank already sits on a bench. Coffee cup in hand.

Matt forces himself to sit beside him, and Frank doesn't spare him a second glance. "What did you find in Rome?"

"Her apartment."

"Was she in it?"

"No."

"Good. It wouldn't have ended well if she was." _You're right on the money Frank_. "I have a job for you."

"But you fired me?" Matt's head swizzles towards him.

"And now I'm hiring you again. I have another job for you. I need you to find her this time. For good."

"Elektra?" Matt tilts his head, and Frank laughs.

"Of course Elektra, now come on. I have something to show you." Frank stands from the bench, and leads Matt away from the park, and into a mortuary.

"Hey Frank!" A woman dressed in scrubs greets them with a cheery smile.

"Do you have him Sarah?"

"He's all ready." She pulls a sheet off a dead body with a flourish. "Here he is. Wilson Fisk. Fifty-nine."

"Wilson Fisk? Isn't he that politician that died a few months ago?" Matt remains by the door. Trying not to pass out from the various dead bodies wafting into his nose.

"Yeah. We all thought it was a heart attack, then shortly before Billy Russo died, he slipped a note to a guard for you. It had Fisk's name on it. We exhumed his body, and we found a tiny needle point on the bottom of his foot. Someone ejected air into his bloodstream, and he died from what looked like a heart attack."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to find his killer Murdock. You found Elektra once. You can find her again." Frank takes another sip of coffee. "By the way, this is David's wife Sarah."

Sarah waves awkwardly, and Matt stands open mouthed for a moment. "Nice to meet you Sarah." He sticks his hand out, and she shakes it with the hand without a latex glove.

"You'll have to come to dinner with us sometime." Matt nods, and Frank pats a hand on his shoulder.

"We gotta run Sarah, but thanks for you help."

"No problem Frank. You know where to find me if you need me." Frank nods, and shuts the door behind them.

"They're back together?" Matt harshly whispers. Not wanting her to overhear.

"As of David's return to New York. Apparently the trip gave him perspective." Matt makes a noise of interest, and avoids Frank's critical eye.

 

**ROME**

 

Elektra wakes up and sees the time. "Shit! Why didn't you wake me Cólo? It's almost time for that doctor to come back!" She whispers harshly as she climbs out of bed.

"Sorry. I was sleeping too."

"Do you have any extra clothes?" She opens the table between their beds. She pulls out of pair of pyjamas.

"I don't think those will fit." She doesn't listen, and closes the curtain.

The clothes surprisingly fit, and she regretfully slips back into the crocs. She grabs the purse as she reopens the curtain.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"Before you go, can - can you look at me?" He asks hesitantly, and Elektra makes a look of repulsion.

"Not like that!" Niccólo's arms flail. "The doctors, they won't actually tell me how bad it is. Will you look beneath my bandages? I know you'll be honest."

She takes a seat beside him in the bed. "You sure?"

"Yes." She reaches up, and slowly peals back the bandages. Underneath is a gruesome sight, but with time, he should only have minor scarring.

"What do I look like?"

"You look like a pizza." Elektra states bluntly.

"No." He cries, and tears begin to pour down his cheeks. "I should've died in that accident. Then at least I wouldn't be a living monster." She scoots closer, wraps an arm around him, and pets his head gently.

"It'll be alright. You'll learn to live like this." She says softly.

"I wish I was dead." His voice is wet with emotion.

"Shh." She shushes him as though he was a crying infant. She pats his head once more, before reaching down and pinching his pressure point. He falls against her unconscious, and she lays him back in the bed. She tucks him in like a child, before fleeing from the room.

Elektra manages to evade the doctors and nurses as she heads to the entryway. She sees the same guard from before sitting at his post, and she knows she has to get past him. She's not in the shape to fight, but she needs out of here.

She spots a nearby fire alarm, and wastes no time in pulling it. The alarm goes off, blaring in her ear.

The guard stands from his post, and starts helping visitors outside. Elektra slides by him in the chaos, and is quickly on the streets of Rome. She doesn't look back as she follows the path to her flat.

 

**NEW YORK**

 

Frank leads him to an office in a rundown building. Inside sits David and Karen, and two people he doesn't know.

"Matt Murdock, meet Jessica Jones, former PI, and Foggy Nelson, former CIA agent." Matt sticks his hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Foggy smiles brightly.

"Matt is an expert on female assassins. He'll guide us to Fisk's killer. Follow his lead." Frank gives Karen a brief smile before stepping back. "Now find me my murderer." He leaves without another word.

Matt stands there for a moment, before snapping himself back into reality. It’s all very overwhelming. "Lets get to work then."

 

**ROME**

 

Elektra tiptoes back to her flat, and finds the door locked. She picks the lock with a bobby pin she stole, and quietly opens it.

Inside the flat is totally different. It's been gutted. Everything she owns is gone. She lets out a growl as she stalks inside. _Why happened here?_

She goes to where her bed used to be, and gets on her knees. She pries open a loose floor board, and pulls out a plastic bag. Inside is a spare passport, and enough money to get her a plane ticket.

She somehow manages to get through security with her bruised face and stolen pills. They easily buy her car accident story.

It doesn't take long to board, and she quickly finds her seat. As Elektra tries to get comfortable in her seat with the stabbing pain in her side, (no pun intended), one thought lulls her to sleep.

 _I'm coming Matthew_.


	10. Wolf In Sheep’s Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elektra deals with her new circumstances.

**NEW YORK**

 

Elektra awakens hours later. Dazed, sleepy, and in the JFK airport. A little girl notices a bottle of pills fall out of her bag, and her eyes go wide. Elektra's finger goes up to her lip in a shushing motion, and the girl continues to stare.

Elektra slips off the plane, and heads out the airport once she grabs all her things. She walks away from it, and down the busy New York streets until she finds a laundromat.

She shoves her clothes in a washer, puts in the money she needs, and promptly passes out on a nearby bench.

* * *

 "Is it on?" Matt asks as he stands in front of the projector. A remote in hand.

"Yeah." David speaks from his spot beside the projector as technical support. Foggy and Jessica on either side of him.

"Okay good." He hits the button, and prays it’s on the right slide. "We're looking for this woman. An assassin behind the death of Wilson Fisk. Her name is Louise Badeux, though she goes by the name Elektra, and only responds to that. She is responsible for an unimaginable number of kills, and works for an organization called The Twelve."

He adjusts his glasses as he feels them slide down his nose. "Her handler was the French agent, Karl Branch, who went by the nickname Stick. She recently killed him on the orders of The Twelve, in a Parisian restaurant. She is also responsible for the death of two FBI agents, Samantha Reyes, former director of my division, and Ray Nadeem, who she murdered on a dance floor in London."

David's heart speeds up at the mention of Ray, and Matt's knows his does too.

"She's sloppy?" Jessica pipes up.

"No. She's... flamboyant and narcissistic. Never sloppy. She wants people to know she did the kill. It's her calling card. She could hide her involvement if she wanted to. She wants me to know it was her." His eyes bug a little at the slip up. "She wants everyone to know." He clears his throat. Hoping they missed his slip of the tongue.

He hits the button again. "Originally we were set up to look into a string of assassinations, which all ended up leading to her. She's evaded authorities for over ten years, and up until recently, she was believed to be dead. It seems she killed Wilson Fisk a few months back, before we became aware of her."

He changes the slide once, then twice, then a third time. Revealing the names of her known victims. "Any questions?"

* * *

 Elektra wakes up, and looks into her purse. Needing a pain pill. But it's gone, as is all her money. "No!" She growls. " _No!_ "

The woman running the laundromat steps out. "What is it?"

"Someone stole my medication." The woman shows no sympathy, and instead points to a sign above her head. It reads, _Thieves Operate in This Area._

She snarls at the woman, before grabbing her finished laundry load and storming out. Throwing a handful of pennies at the woman, in a moment of childish rage. She also knocks a box of detergent to the floor on her way out.

She finds a nearby grocery store, and slips into the bathroom. She changes into the few clothes she swiped from the patients at the hospital, and then steps back out.

She grabs a shopping cart, and begins to walk through the various isles. Looking for someone to manipulate, and get money and care from.

Most people avoid her in her disheveled sickly state, but one man doesn't walk away. Instead staying put as she comes closer.

"Hi." Elektra speaks with a soft American accent. Putting on an act of being a shy wallflower.

"Hi." The blonde man looks at her surprised.

She begins to cry and look down. "I need your help."

"What?"

"That man, he's my ex boyfriend, and I can't let him find me. He treated me awful, and I have nowhere to go." She lies as she points to a random man.

"That's awful." He puts an arm around her shoulder. "Come, you can stay at my place until you can get help."

"Thank you." She lets out a fake quiet sob as he leaves his cart behind, and they head to his car.

She climbs in the passenger side, and fastens herself in. Tear stains on her cheeks. "I never told you my name." Elektra lets out a fake quiet laugh. "I'm Amanda."

"Oh, I'm Trey." He passes her a handkerchief tucked away in his jacket pocket.

"Thank you Trey. You're such a gentlemen." She pretends to be overwhelmed.

"Oh I don't know about that." He clears his throat. "Do you have anyone you need to call, any friends to go to?"

"No. I don't have anyone." Her thoughts flash to Matt, but she doesn't say anything.

"Then let's go to my place, and we can go from there."

"Thank you again." She fakes another smile, before facing away from him, and grimacing in pain, and at the pleasantries.

* * *

 Matt pulls David aside after the briefing. "I need to talk to you. In private." He specifics when he senses Jessica's interest piped at his words.

David nods. "Sure." They step out of the room, and Matt keeps his voice low.

"I have to tell you something. I found Elektra in Rome."

"You did?" David's eyes widen. "What happened?!"

"I made it into her apartment, and I- I stabbed her." He leaves out the part where he fingered her, and they almost had sex.

" _What?!_ " David hisses. "Is she alive?"

"I don't know! I freaked out after I did it, and she used this to escape. She could be dead." He ignores the part of him that feels hollow at the thought. "Should I tell Frank?"

"No!" David is adamant. "You're withholding information on a case you're working on, and he could take you off it because of that. We need you."

"Well," Matt breathes in. "Now you're withholding information too."

David groans. "Oh God help us."

* * *

 Elektra walks into Trey's brownstone, and is hit with the sight of several creepy porcelain dolls decorating the home. "Wow." She breathes in shock.

"Yeah, my Melissa used to collect them before her accident, and I couldn't bare to get rid of them." He repositions a doll. "Sit up Joan, we have company."

"Who's Melissa?" She pries.

"Oh, she's my girlfriend. She got in a bad accident in college that left her mentally scarred, and she lives with me. Don't worry, she won't bother you."

Elektra nods as she takes in the rest of the expensive tacky furniture. "I see."

"You're room is upstairs on the right, and I'll get you some food."

"Thank you again." He smiles at her, and she forces herself to smile back.

She heads to the bathroom, and shuts the door. She goes to lock it, but sees the lock has been disabled. "That's odd." She breathes in her normal accent.

She pulls down her jean skirt, and lifts her bandages. Taking in her wound. It desperately needs to be cleaned, or she risks infection.

She opens the bathroom door, and sticks her head out. "Do you mind if I take a bath?"

"No, go ahead!" He calls back up.

She shuts the door behind herself, and puts the water close to boiling. Elektra strips and steps in the water. Quickly submerging her whole body.

When she comes back up for air, her fingers trail to the stab wound, which she lovingly traces. Soon her fingers trail downwards, and find a home between her legs. She casually touches herself, Matt's name a quiet prayer on her lips.

She plays with herself until she comes, before once more running a facecloth over her wound, and stepping out of the water. Drying off and heading back downstairs.

* * *

 Matt sits at his computer. The apartment quiet around him as Claire has the night shift. He glad she's away. She knows he's back on the Elektra case, but she isn't happy about it. She's let it go for now, but he knows it'll lead to a fight soon.

Absentmindedly, his fingers type in recent new stories in Rome, looking for any stabbings. _Let her be alive._ He thinks, then sits in shock. Surprised at the emotion he feels. It's not because he doesn't want to be a killer, though that's a factor, he wants Elektra to be alive.

There's no news of a stabbing victim, but there is one of a killing of a coma patience. His neck was snapped in his bed, and a handful of money was left on his hand. A short Asian woman is the main suspect, as she was spotted leaving his room.

He sits back in shock as he takes in the information his computer just read out to him. _St. Matthew the Apostle, was a tax collector, before becoming an Apostle of Jesus. She's alive. She ledt the money for me. She wants me to know she's alive._

He places a hand against his mouth, as he resists the urge to smile. _She's alive._

* * *

 The next morning, Elektra wakes up in awful pain. She's covered in sweat, and she knows she needs medication and or a doctor.

She also wakes up to the sight of Trey standing at the foot of her bed. She doesn't let him see that she's been startled, instead forcing a smile. "I need a doctor. My boyfriend hurt me before I left, and I need medical care."

"Oh, you're just overreacting, you don't need that." He says condescendingly, and her eyes go wide. She knows she looks in pain. How could he not see she needs a doctor?

"Could you at least get me some medication? I'll write down what you need." She offers.

"You're being silly." He grabs a hair brush off the end table, and runs it through her sweaty hair. "See, now you're all better."

Elektra resists the urge to scream. _Why won't he listen?_ He steps out of the room, and she sinks farther beneath the blankets. _I need to get out of here._

* * *

 Matt sits at his desk as he works on the Fisk case. Mulling the case information over in his brain. As he's thinking, he feels a coffee shoved in his hand. "Here." Jessica grunts.

"Thanks." He takes a sip. It's not the best he's drank, but it'll do.

"You look perplexed." She comments as she takes a seat on the corner of his desk.

"This case is odd. Air injected into the bloodstream, to make it look like a heart attack. It's not her MO." As he says the words out loud, an idea comes to him. "It wasn't her. It was someone else. This isn't Elektra's kill. It was someone discreet. Someone who didn't want it to look like murder."

He shoots from his seat. "Can you call Frank and let him know? I need to go see the Fisk family." He shrugs off his jacket, and heads out the door.

* * *

 Elektra forces herself to the couch after breakfast, where she sees the aforementioned Melissa. The blonde sits slouched in a lounge chair, with scars across her face and forearms.

"I'm going for more groceries!" Trey calls from the kitchen. "I'll be back." The door shuts behind him, and Melissa seems to come back alive.

"Don't let him touch you." She mumbles.

"What?" Elektra forces herself to sit up. "Are you faking it?"

"Don't let him touch you." She repeats again, before slouching back. "How's Phoebe?"

Elektra is silent for a moment. "Phoebe got fat." She forces herself from her seat as it all comes together. _Trey did this to her, and trapped her here. I need to leave now._

She heads upstairs, and looks at all the windows. They've all been stapled permanently shut. There's no knives or forks in the kitchen either. Only chopsticks.

"Shit." She hisses. "I need to find a way out."

* * *

 They enter the flat of the former Wilson Fisk, and greet his family, that sit around the kitchen table.

"Hello, I'm Agent Frank Castle. This is Agent Matt Murdock. We're looking into the late Mr. Fisk's death." Frank introduces them.

"Why?" Fisk's widow Vanessa asks. Sandwiched between her biological son, Richard, and adoptive son, Dex. "He died of a heart attack."

"No he didn't." Matt speaks up. "He had air injected into his bloodstream, which made it look like a heart attack. All members of the Fisk family, have their hearts speed up at the news. "Did he have anyone come in for something like pedicures? That's how we believe it was done."

"Yes. He had a pedicure every month." Vanessa speaks. Tears in her eyes.

"What did the person look like?"

"Well, his normal lady was old and from Russia, but I think the week he died, he had someone else. She was out sick." _Found you._ He thinks.

"Do you remember what she looked like?"

"No."

"I do." Richard speaks up. "It was an old Asian lady. I think she walked with a cane."

"Thank you. We'll let you know if there's any progress, and someone will interview you all individually soon." Frank stands, and Matt follows suit.

As soon as they're outside, Matt smiles. "It isn't her."

"It isn't her. Now don't get too giddy Murdock, we still have to find the them."

"Elektra is going to be so pissed." He announces as he slides into Frank's car.

* * *

 Elektra tries everything, but can't find away out. She's desperate. She can't be trapped here like Melissa.

She grabs the phone, and dials the FBI. "Can I speak to Matthew Murdock?"

"Who is asking?"

"Elektra."

"Well, Elektra, you cant just call the FBI, and ask to speak to an agent." The woman says snarkily.

"Let me speak to Matthew Murdock you piece of shit!" She screams into the phone. The woman hangs up, and she screams again.

She dials the number The Twelve gave her in case of emergencies, and listens.

"Hello?" Someone asks.

"It's Cher, I failed my driving test." Elektra speaks the code.

"Cher, this is the wrong number." The person hangs up as she hears Trey pull into the driveway. She runs back to the couch, and lays down. Trying to look casual.

True steps inside, and sees the phone hanging from the receiver. He hangs it back up, and steps into the living room.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She fakes innocence.

"You know, you're being very ungrateful. I deserve better. What do I get in thanks for helping you? What do I get?" He grows angry, and she can now see the man that beat Melissa so violently, she was brain damaged.

"What you're going to get is murdered." She growls in her real accent. His eyes go wide as she lunges at him. Tackling him to the ground. He flips her over, but she bites his arm, and blood goes everywhere.

She runs for the kitchen, and he follows her. Grabbing her leg, and making her fall. She wrestles him off her, and bites his neck. Blood sprays and he falls to the ground. She stabs him with the chopstick she stole in the eye, and flees outside as he bleeds to death.

She stands on the sidewalk, and sees a red car flash it's lights at her. She hesitantly walks over to it, and the driver rolls down the window.

"Cher, you know you shouldn't call that number unprotected. Get inside." Elektra practically falls into the car.

"I don't need you harping at me. What I need is a doctor!" She yells. Frustration and illness making her have no patience.

"Poor baby, tell Nobu your problems." He mocks her, and she reaches for the door handle.

"I don't need this." He grabs her from behind, and begins to choke her. She fights against him, but she can't win. She's too weak from the stab wound. "Go to sleep, and well get you a doctor."

The last thing she hears is the rumble off the engine as they drive away.

* * *

 "Change of plans." Frank announces halfway to the office. "We've pinpointed Elektra." He hits his phone, and the sound of her screaming at the FBI agent plays.

"Where?" Matt perks up in his seat.

"In New York. Not far from here." Frank hits the gas, and they speed to the location.

When they arrive, FBI is swarming the place. Matt runs inside, but she isn't there. What is there is a dead man, and a near comatose woman.

"She's not here." He huffs. Frustrated. _They were so close._ He knows it was her. This kill. The man had a chopstick in his eye, like what they used to eat with when she had dinner with him.

" _She's not here._ " He nearly growls. So angry at being so close, but having her slip through his fingers.

He has to find her. He will find her. Even if it's the last thing he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trey is a rapist from the Ultimate world, that Elektra went to college with. She wants to kill him for raping her friend Melissa in the comics, which is why I chose him for Julian, and Melissa, for a stand in for Julian’s mother.


	11. Room 206

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt becomes even more desperate in his search for Elektra.

**NEW YORK**

 

Elektra walks into the weapons shop. Dressed in a well tailored red jacket and matching red bandanna that sits across her forehead, and pushes her hair away from her face. She greets the man at the counter with a girlish smile. Stan Gibson, a small time shop owner, and big time Yakuza member.

"What can I help you with Miss?" He smiles kindly.

"I was just lookin for those um- those little metal things." She stutters and stumbles on her New York accident perfectly. Playing up her part as a foolish girl.

"Metal things?" He cocks his head to the side. "You must be more specific Miss."

"They're like, round but spikey." She puts her fingers together to create a circle.

"Oh! I think I know what you mean." Mr. Gibson bends down and retrieves a glass box. He places it on the counter, and she sees inside several throwing stars. He opens the case and she leans down to get a closer look. "These aren't simple weapons. You need to be able to use them properly. Is this for a boyfriend or something?"

"No um- they're for me. I'm sorta trained ya know?" Elektra then snatches a star and whips it at him. Piercing him in the eye.

As he falls she grabs another one and flings it his way, and it stabs his throat. Blood spraying everywhere as it connects with an artery.

The thump of his body alerts the secret bodyguards he has stashed outside of the main shop. She runs out of the store before they can catch her, and disappears back in the direction of the hotel Nobu has her held up in.

* * *

Matt arrives at Frank's house, and is hit with a scent he never thought he'd smell again. _Stick. Stick is alive, but how?_

He swallows as he walks inside, trying not to say anything, and let Frank know he knows. That would be something he couldn't explain.

"Promise you won't be angry Murdock." Frank says gruffly.

"Angry about what?" He plays stupid. Not letting him know he's very aware a dead man sits in his living room.

"Come on." Frank walks into the next room, and Matt trails behind. His cane leading the way.

"Hey Matty." Stick speaks from his spot on the couch. Drink in hand. "Want a drink?"

"Sure." Matt says with a defeated and exhausted sigh. _This might as well happen. My life is already spinning on its head._

He plunks down on the couch, and quickly grasps the drink Stick shoves into his hand.

"Since it seems you aren't too mad, I gotta run. Got a date." Frank gives them a brisk nod.

"With Karen?" Matt calls out after him. Frank just grunts in response. Matt shakes his head and fists his drink. The whiskey burning down his throat like a fire, and honestly, he couldn't care. He feels almost.... unaffected by it.

"You wanna know how I was raised from the dead?" Stick drinks his drink more slowly. Savouring it.

"I feel like that's a given." He lets out a small cough. The quick intack of alcohol coming back to bite him.

"Ellie is a good shot. A great shot actually, but her bullet _just_ missed. A sliver to the left, and I'd be dead. We obviously couldn't let her know, or she'd be back to finish the job."

"And why couldn't I know?" He's starting to feel anger at Frank's mounting secrecy.

Stick shrugs. "Beats me. Maybe they didn't want you risking letting Elektra know if she captured you."

Matt pinches his nose. "I'm glad they feel secure in my ability to protect myself, and protect others."

"Hey, you're a blind man. They tend to underestimate us." _That they do_. "And I'm sure you're aware you can't let anyone else know. Even my family thinks I'm dead."

"I assumed so."

"Though I hear that your internet guy knows for security reasons, but that's it." Huh, David probably didn't take the news that well. Or maybe he did. Who knows these days.

Matt pours himself another drink, and pounds it again. The familiar fire now only a bite. "Do you know where Elektra is?"

"You don't want to know."

"On the contrary, I do."

"She's a parasite Matty." Matt involuntarily stiffens at the nickname. Only his dad ever called him that. "She burrows into your brain, and then slowly kills you, or sometimes quickly. Depends on her mood." Stick states casually.

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Get off the case. Leave this behind. You still have something left she hasn't destroyed."

"We both know she'd never allow that." He doesn't have to say _her_ name for Stick to know who he means.

"You think she loves you?" Stick asks point blank, and Matt blinks in surprise at his boldness. "Then make her hate you. Her hate is manageable. It can be contained, but her love can't be. Look what happens to the people she claims to love. She loves them to death."

Stick downs the rest of his drink. "Look at Parker, Alexandra, Billy, me. She loved us, then she killed us. I don't want to see you join her pile of bodies."

* * *

Elektra prances into her new residence. A rundown hotel, with a cherry slushy in hand. Coating her lips and tongue red as she sips.

"Hello Izo." She nods in acknowledgement to the old blind Japanese man behind the desk. He runs the place for someone shady. Maybe The Twelve, maybe not. Either way he works with them often from what she can tell. Housing various assassins when needed.

"Miss Lorraine." She gives him a pinched smile at the name. She knows Nobu picked it on purpose to bug her. It's not that far off from Louise.

"Nice suspenders Izo. Armani?" Elektra comments as she walks past the desk.

"Yes. Good eye." He compliments her.

"Thank you." She calls back as she hits the elevator button to go up.

She drops down on the love-seat shoved under one of the windows. Plucking the old 1950s dial phone from the table beside her. She rings a number, and puts the phone receiver to her ear.

"Hello." She puts on a Brooklyn accent. The reception speaks in response. "I need to file another complaint against nurse Claire Temple Murdock." She goes into great length about how Claire had mistreated her mother. Left her with bruises and scratches. Her voice going watery as she talks.

As soon as the call ends and she hangs up, her bedroom door opens. Nobu striding in.

"Elektra."

"Nobu." She puts the phone back on its table.

"How did the job go?"

"Boring and discrete. Just like you asked. My back was to the cameras, I only killed him, and I even wore this stupid red bandana!" She picks up said bandana and waves it in the air. "I hate bandanas. It's not my brand."

"Good enough." Nobu takes a seat across from her. "And I hope you weren't calling Matthew again."

Elektra lets out a short laugh. "Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't call him." And she wouldn't, not now that she isn't desperate, but she's dying to see him again.

"Good." He gives her a curt nod. "Not that I'd think he'd care. He's busy chasing a new girl. They're calling her The Ghost. Ominous name, isn't it?"

"And who's, _The Ghost_?" She mocks his serious tone like a petulant child.

"We're not sure, but we're trying to get her on Twelve payroll. She's very methodical. And it seems Murdock is more interested in her then you now. She's his current investigation. You're old news Elektra."

"That's why you wanted me to be boring and discreet. Give her credit for my kill." Elektra states cooly. "It won't work. He'll know it was me."

"Will he?" Nobu asks cruelly. "It looks like he's not thinking of you at all." He stands from the chair, drops her payment on the bed, and leaves the room without another word.

Her eyes go cold as his words sink in, and her body stiffens. Jealousy sinking in.

That can't be true. It can't. He's chasing her, she's the one he wants to find, he'll know it's her. He still wants to pursue her, ... _or does he?_

* * *

Matt stands in front of a board. Taking in all the recent deaths relented to the Fisks. "Elektra's employers would want in on the Fisk sale, but this isn't her style. They all look like an accident."

"Then it's someone else?" Foggy speaks up.

"I'd say so. She wouldn't be working with her. Elektra isn't a team player."

"Then I guess Elektra isn't our concern anymore. It's a whole new girl and organization we need to watch." Jessica states.

"No." He refutes too quickly. "I mean, she's still important. She could lead us to The Ghost, or shine light on The Twelve's motives." He clears his throat. "And what is Fisk selling?"

"Basically everything you've ever done online." Jessica takes a sip from her coffee cup, which Matt is sure he can smell booze wafting from.

"Very Orwell." David comments.

"Great, now we have to deal with Big Brother too." Matt rubs his temples. It's just last noon, and he already has a headache. "Get a hold of the Fisks and warn them."

An hour later Jessica comes back in a huff. "I was forwarded to an intern in the legal department. Not anywhere near either Fisk brother. It seems they're used to being above the government."

"Did they know why we were calling?" Matt asks, mildly shocked.

"Yes."

"Great. I don't understand it, but it seems we’ll need to pay the Fisks another visit soon."

* * *

Elektra's eyes are trained on Claire as she sees her sit at the park beside the hospital, enjoying her lunch break with some friends.

Elektra is far away, out of sight. Watching. Calculating. Making plans.

Everything needs to work out so she can claim Matthew back. That involves ruining Claire, then destroying The Ghost. She won't lose Matthew. _He's hers._

She cast one more look at Claire as a large man comes over to her, taking a seat beside her. A lovesick look on his face. Elektra's eyes light up as her plan is locked down mentally, before walking out of the park. Claire none the wiser.

She returns to her apartment, grabbing the new tacky bohemian clothes she bought out of their shopping bag. She slips them on. Sneering at the way the patterns on the pants and shirt clash.

She slides her feet into the almost wicker like shoes, and ties her hair into a loose braid. She slips the red bandana into her pocket, and snatches the Sally Beauty makeup on the dresser. She applies it tackily. Making her look like a 1960s hippie wannabe.

She looks atrocious, but that doesn’t stop Elektra from grinning like a villainess. Pleased with her look. It's perfect.

* * *

Matt returns home to find Claire dressed to the nines. Her hair curled loosely, and makeup softly applied to her face. "You smell nice." He comments as he pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you, but don't ruin my hair. It took me forever to get the curls right." She smooths out wrinkles on her maxi dress as he pulls away.

"Why are you dressed up?" Claire lets out an exasperated sigh. "You forget again Matt? The Nurse' Picnic. You never remember."

"Shit! I did forget, a lot has been on my mind. I'll change into a better suit, and be right out." He quickly kisses her cheek before scurrying into their bedroom. He plucks his best suit, and slips it on.

He always forgets about the picnic, and has never made it in all their years together. He needs to finally make a good impression on her coworkers.

He steps back out and she smiles. "You look great." Claire kisses his cheek. "Let's not leave them waiting."

The park beside the hospital is covered with twinkling lights, and paper lanterns. Soft music plays as the nurses and their families mingle. Getting to know one each other, or chatting with old friends.

Claire links their arms as they walk towards a group of nurses. "Guys, this is my husband Matt. Matt this is Luke Cage, my supervisor Shirley Benson, and you remember Louisa Delgado."

"Hi." Matt gives them a charming smile.

"Hi, I almost thought we'd never meet you." Luke comments. "Some of us joked Claire was making you. That you were her imaginary husband." Claire lightly punches Luke in the shoulder.

" _Luke_." She laughs, and Matt can't help but notice at how Luke's heart speeds up.

"It's true. No offence Matt." Louisa says kindly. "We're glad you're here this year."

"As am I. I always forget, and she's let me off the hook in the past, but I was determined to make it tonight."

"We hope you enjoy the picnic. Food should be ready in a few minutes." Shirley smiles at them. "I better check to make sure the food doesn't burn like last year." She scurries off.

"It burned last year?" Matt cocks his head with a grin.

"Yup. The guy claimed to be an expert cook, then burned all the food. It was a hungry night." Claire kisses his cheek.

"Yeah, and Claire deserves good food after what she's been through with the complaints." Luke speaks offhandedly, and Claire freezes beside him.

"What complaints?"

"Oh, I thought he knew. I'm sorry Claire."

"What complaints?" Matt repeats.

"There's a woman claiming I've mistreated her mother, but nothing has come of it. There's no proof. I just didn't want to worry you when you have all your stuff." She interlocks their fingers, and gives his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Oh." It still doesn’t sit right with him.

* * *

Elektra walks towards the park. Dressed in her disguise. A small smirk on her face as she gets close, then she abruptly stops. Spotting Nobu near the entranceway. He smiles and gives her a cocky wave, and she's forced to turn around.

She growls quietly as she makes another plan to get into the park. Appearing as though she's returning to the hotel.

Once she sees he's gone, she slips past the park gates and enters. She spots Matt from a distance and a light smile warm her face, until she sees Claire beside him. Then she scowls.

Her eyes stay trained on them before she notices the man she saw earlier, step away from them, and towards the duck pond for a smoke. She casually takes a seat on the bench beside him. "Can I have a smoke?" Her accent this time is reminiscent of Harlem.

"Sure." He passes one to her, and she forces herself to take a drag. Biting back a coughing fit as she inhales. "Luke."

"Cassandra."

"Are you a nurse at Metro General?"

"Yes. Brand new though. First Nurse's Picnic. Exciting." He nods.

"They can be fun." His eyes trail back to Claire.

"Any nurse's you like in particular?" She sends him a wink.

"Oh, well one, but she's married."

"So?" Elektra forced herself to take another hit. "Is it a happy marriage? You might be doing her a favour to help end it."

"Maybe." He thinks for a moment.

"You never know unless you shoot your shot. I'm assuming you don't want to live alone forever, or worse, with roommates." Luke seems to be considering her words, and she bites back the urge to be preen at making another wound in Matt's marriage.

* * *

Matt and Claire take a stroll around the park. Enjoying themselves, the company, and the food. When the night draws to a close, they head back to say goodbye to everyone, and grab their things from Louisa. She'd been watching it for them during the walk.

Matt grabs his wallet and zips it open. Pulling out his keys. They're just a few blocks from home, and they won't to snag a taxi. As he rummages through it, his fingers hit something soft.

He pulls out a silk bandana and drops it to the ground as if burned. The Gibson killer wore a bandana, and why would The Ghost slip it into his wallet? Because it wasn't her, _it was Elektra._ She killed Gibson, and she was close enough to slip something into his wallet.

"We have to go." He pulls Claire out of the park with haste. "Hail a taxi, we have to go."

"What?! Why?!"

"We just have to. Trust me." Claire shows her concern, but listens and grabs a taxi. He slips inside and puts his head in his hands, as dark brown eyes watch him be driven away.

Elektra waits a few moments before leaving her spot behind the trees, stopping suddenly when she sees Nobu at the gates. They say nothing as she walks by, and he follows her back to the hotel, before disappearing into the New York night.

* * *

Matt lets it all seep in during the day, what happened the night before. Mulling it over. Eventually he can't take it anymore, and heads after David. Cornering him outside their office.

"I need your help."

"What is it Matt?"

"I need to know where Stick's family is. If I use it as leverage, he'll bring us to Elektra. I'm sure he can find her."

"I can't do that."

"You have too."

" _I can't_." David stresses. "He'll run off with it."

Matt snaps. "I'm ordering you David!" His friend takes a step back.

"You're ordering me? Fine. I'll do it, but I'm done working for you after this. You're just like all the rest. Users." He stomps down the hallway before abruptly stopping. "It'll be your funeral with Frank."

Matt doesn't listen, taking the info straight to Stick. Knocking on Frank's door when he's sure he isn't home.

"Frank isn't here." Stick brings a glass of orange juice to his lips.

"I know." Matt pushes past his and heads inside. "I have the information about your family in this folder, if you swear to give me Elektra, I'll give it to you." He waves the folder in his hand.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes." Matt knows it's a risk, but it's one he's willing to make.

"Give me four hours."

* * *

Elektra walks into the hotel lobby once more, dressed in brand new clothes that she bought at Versace. As she makes her way towards the elevator, Izo speaks up. "Someone is waiting for you in your room."

She doesn't answer, instead grabbing a knife off a room service tray. It's a tense minute as she heads upstairs, and sneaks towards her room. Spotting the door open.

She remains low to the ground until she hears the clicking of a cane. _Matthew_. Then she hears booze being poured. _Stick_.

She bursts into the room. "Stick!" Unsure what to do.

"Hello Ellie."

"You're alive."

"I am." He speaks from his spot on her bed. "No thanks to you."

"Hey! I aimed for the heart like you taught me." He shakes his head, amused.

"How are things going for you?"

"Meh. I have a new handler, Nobu." Stick lets out a belly laugh, and she leans back, surprised.

"Nobu! He's who they give to the assassins on their last leg. He's the bullet to a dying horse. You're on borrowed time Ellie."

Elektra sits for a moment. "I don't believe you."

"You better. He'll be killing you soon no doubt. Oh, and the FBI is on your trail. They'll be here in five minutes."

"Matthew?" She perks up.

"Yes Matthew, but he'll be arresting you. So come with me. We can do freelance. Fifty fifty."

"Fifty sixty." She states.

"Fine." He puts out his hand to shake as a door down the hall is broken down.

"FBI!" Is yelled and she runs to the peephole. Putting her eye to it. Spotting Matthew among the soldiers, with a grin mixed with wicked desire and joyful excitement, on her face.

"Come Ellie. I have a car outside. We'll speed away to freedom." Stick tugs on her arm, but she stays put.

* * *

Matt stands back as the SWAT team checks the rooms, but something draws him towards the last door. He hears hushed breath, and an excited heart. He can't be certain with all the throbbing energy in the hotel, so he puts his hand to the door, and feels her pulse through the door.

"She's in here!" He jolts back as if shocked as SWAT rushes forward, smashing down the door. He hears glass shatter, and then a car zoom off.

He races in without thought and finds them gone. Only shattered glass and wind great him, and he lets out a guttural howl. He throws the hotel phone across the room as he heaves in anger.

* * *

He returns home later, after a serious tongue lashing from Frank. Thankfully he didn't loose his job, but one more misstep, and he's done. It's over.

He can't sleep that night, and he finds the bandana still on the kitchen sink, where he threw it the night before.

He picks it up, and runs it through his fingers, before dropping it as a sharp pain hits him. A piece of now bloody metal clangs to the floor, and the bandana pools beside it.

Matt lifts the finger to his lips, and sucks on it. Taking away the bloody.

For an unholy moment, he imagines that it's his mouth around Elektra's nipple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The killing of Gibson is inspired by an Elektra comic kill previous to her death. Izo is Master Izo in the comics, founder of The Chaste.  
> Shirley Benson and Louisa Delgado are from Daredevil.


End file.
